Secretos revelados
by eliana152
Summary: Los bladebreakers se encuentran en un nuevo torneo. Pero la llegada de una participante desconocida hara que se revelen los mayores secretos del capitan de su equipo. KaixOC
1. Capítulo 1

**Holaaa. Bueno, esta es la primera historia que hago de bleyblade, y es sobre una idea que he tenido desde que empecé a ver la serie y que se reforzó cuando leí las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice, asi que espero que les guste y dejen reviews con su opinión sobre lo que vaya pasando.**

* * *

Era un día nublado. Se encontraban los Bladebreakers sentados en el lobby de un gran hotel ruso, esperando la llegada de los otros equipos. Hace una semana que les habían avisado sobre un torneo que se iba a desarrollar en Rusia en el que iban a participar muchos equipos, pero hasta el momento los únicos que habían llegado eran ellos.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo.- dijo Tyson, bostezando.

-Yo igual, pero no podemos salir del hotel, hace demasiado frío afuera y no sabemos hablar ruso, no tendríamos donde ir.- dijo Ray.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar todos los equipos. Los chicos se empezaron a reencontrar con muchos conocidos, y pronto se generó un gran bullicio en el hotel.

-Vaya, que genial que ustedes también vengan a participar a este torneo.- les decía Max a algunos competidores.

Los Bladebreakers también se dieron cuenta de que habían muchas mujeres participando, todas muy lindas, pero escucharon que muchas hablaban de lo mismo.

-Vieron a ese chico de allá?

-Siiii, es muy guapo.

-Mucho.

-Saben quien es?

-Se llama Kai, es de los Bladebreakers.

-Kai!!!!!!, por qué hablan de Kai?.- dijo Tyson, mirando a su compañero de equipo que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, totalmente indiferente a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor.- qué tiene él que no tenga yo?.

-Por dónde empezar?.- le dijo Hillary.

-Tú también lo encuentras apuesto?.- le preguntó Tyson, casi gritando.

-Por supuesto que es apuesto, es cosa de mirarlo. Pero es demasiado serio, no creo que las chicas estén mucho tiempo preocupados por él cuando de verdad lo conozcan.

-Tienes razón, ahí se van a dar cuenta de quien de verdad les conviene.- dijo Tyson sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Ya cállate.- le dijo Rai.

En ese momento vieron acercarse a ellos una hermosa chica de cabellos rojo oscuro y liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos de un verde muy potente y de facciones muy lindas.

-Hola, ustedes deben ser los Bladebreakers.- Dijo la chica.

-Eeehhhh… si.- respondió Max, totalmente embelesado por la belleza de la chica, y por su voz, que parecía como si cantara en vez de hablar.- Yo soy Max, y ellos son Tyson, Rai, Kenny y Hillary.- dijo señalando a los demás, todos (excepto Hillary) en el mismo estado que Max.- y Kai, que se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones. Y tú quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Annie, soy de Las Guardianas, mi equipo está por allá.- Dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando con otros duelistas.

-Hemos visto luchar a tu equipo, pero nunca a ti.- le dijo Kenny.

-Es que hace muy poco tiempo que me integre al equipo. Antes solía batallar sólo por mi cuenta.

-Pero ellas son un gran equipo, así que tu debes ser muy buena batallando.

-Eso creo, o eso me han dicho.- Dijo Annie sonriendo, lo que hizo que los chicos casi se desmayaran. Nunca antes habían visto una sonrisa tan bella.


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que habían llegado a Rusia a participar en este torneo. Pero últimamente todos los hombres de los equipos tenían sus mentes ocupadas en otra cosa. Era Annie. Ella no solo había cautivado a los Bladebreakers, sino que a todos los equipos. Todos la encontraban increíblemente hermosa, simpática, muy alegre. Era la chica perfecta. Todas las otras mujeres de que estaban allí estarían bastante celosas de la atención que todos tenían con ella si no fuera porque todas estaban demasiado preocupadas tratando de conquistar a Kai, o por lo menos hacer que se fije en alguna.

Pero Kai parecía completamente indiferente a todas las chicas. Incluso a Annie. Hasta el momento Kai era el único hombre que no le había hablado a ella, y Annie parecía no tener ningún tipo de intención de acercarse a él (o eso era lo que todos creían).

Desgraciadamente, el torneo iba a empezar la próxima semana y los equipos tuvieron que dejar de lado a sus nuevas amistades para concentrarse en entrenar.

-Tyson!!!.- le gritó el capitán de los Bladebreakers, Kai.- deja de mirar a esa chica y concentrate en entrenar.

-Pero Kai… es que acaso estás ciego. Es imposible quitar la vista de ella, creo que es la chica más linda que he conocido.

Annie se encontraba entrenando con su equipo a unos metros de ellos. Y ya había dejado en claro que era una gran oponente. Hasta el momento ninguno de los miembros de su equipo habían logrado vencerla, y al parecer ella no hizo mayor esfuerzo en ganarles, sino que se le veía bastante calmada.

-Vaya.- dijo Kenny.- ella de verdad es buena.

-Tiene alguna bestia?.- le preguntó Ray.

-No lo sé, hasta el momento no le he visto ninguna, pero al parecer tampoco tiene la necesidad de utilizarla. Me gustaría ver cómo se enfrentaría a un oponente un poco más fuerte.

-Ya paren de hablar sobre la chica y entrenen.- les dijo Kai a su equipo.

-Qué te sucede Kai?, acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarla?.- lo desafió Tyson.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Kai enojado.

-Entonces me gustaría ver una batalla entre ustedes.- lo retó Tyson.- Oye, Annie.

-Hola Tyson, que sucede.- dijo ella mientras se acercaba al equipo.

-Bueno… hemos estado viendo cómo batallas, y la verdad es que nos as impresionado.

-En serio, gracias…

-Y es por eso – la interrumpió Tyson – que queremos que batalles con Kai, el capitán de nuestro equipo.

-En serio.- dijo ella de modo muy coqueto.- Bueno, acepto el reto.

Y con esto se dirigieron a una de las pistas. A este punto, ya todos los equipos que estaban entrenando sabían sobre el reto, y se abalanzaban sobre la pista para verlo.

-Listo Kai?.- le preguntó ella.

-Listo Annie.

-Let it rip!!!.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, soltando sus beyblades a la pista.

Los dos se veían bastante agresivos al principio del encuentro, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de algo que nadie sospechaba. Al parecer, ambos sabían cuales iban a ser los próximos movimientos del otro, por lo que si alguno quería atacar, el otro sabía exactamente cómo defenderse, y viceversa.

-остановить.- le gritó de repente Annie a Kai.-

-Простите, но я не могу.- respondió Kai.- Вот почему мы не можем бороться против нас.

-Rayos.- dijo Annie para si misma.- Empate?

-Empate.- dijo Kai, y así volvieron sus bleys a sus respectivas manos. Y volvieron cada uno a donde estaban entrenando con sus respectivos equipos, dejando a todos sin saber que es lo que había sucedido.

-Kai, Kai.- le decía Tyson mientras corría para alcanzarlo.- oye, te gustaría explicarnos que es lo que acaba de suceder. Nunca antes te había visto aceptar un empate.

-Sólo fue porque no sacaba nada con seguir luchando, nunca podría haber un vencedor.-dijo Kai con tono indiferente.

-Eso era porque tu sabías cuales iban a ser todos los movimientos de ella, pero a la vez ella sabía cuales iban a ser los tuyos.- le preguntó Kenny.

-Si.

-Pero, por qué?, acaso se conocían de antes?.- le preguntó Max.

-Eso es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe.

-Pero, es mi idea o los oí a los dos hablando un idioma extraño?.- le preguntó Ray.

-Si.- pero Kai no dejó que les siguieran preguntando nada más porque se fue a las duchas.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Para los que tal vez se hayan dado cuenta, el idioma que hablan era ruso, ya que estan en rusia y kai es ruso, y lo demas lo van a entender más adelante.**

**Lo otro, yo no hablo ruso. Me encantaria aprender, incluso, es uno de mis mayores sueños aprender a hablar ruso y viajar a rusia. Tal ves es por eso que me gusta tanto el personaje de Kai. Aparte que lo encuentro muy sexy, es ruso!!!, asi que deberia saber hablar ese idioma. Si se preguntan cómo pude poner frases rusas en la historia, la respuesta está en google.**

**Lean y dejen reviews. Chaoo**


	3. Capítulo 3

Esa noche todos miraban de forma extraña a Kai y Annie. Todos esperaban que se dijeran algo sobre la pelea, o sobre cualquier cosa, pero no sucedió nada. Ni siquiera se miraron.

Todos se seguían preguntando qué era lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Por qué parecía como si esos dos se conocieran de antes, cuando estos últimos días no los habían visto establecer ningún tipo de contacto. Y por qué su batalla fue así?

Alguien había dicho que la única forma de que pasara algo así en una batalla sería que los dos oponentes se conocieran mucho. No mucho, demasiado. Eso sucede cuando los dos oponentes conocen tan bien el juego del otro, y lo que piensa, que lo puede anticipar. Y eso fue justamente lo que pasó.

Y había otra cosa que nadie entendía. En qué idioma habían hablado?. Nadie entendió absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho, y lo más extraño era que los dos conocieran esa extraña lengua. Eso definitivamente dejaba en claro que se conocían de antes, porque sólo así Annie se arriesgaría a hablar en ese idioma, y esperar a que Kai le contestara.

Ninguno de los dos se refirió al tema de la batalla. Ninguno quiso decir si es que se conocían de antes o no. Ninguno dio ningún tipo de xplicaciones, y en vez de hablar con los demás, cosa que se esperaría mucho de Annie, fueron a acostarse relativamente temprano.

Horas más tarde, los bladebreakers, menos Kai, se encontraban en la habitación de Ray (todos tenían habitaciones individuales) hablando sobre la batalla de Kai y Annie, y veían una y otra vez el video que Kenny había grabado de los dos.

-Estoy harto.- dijo de repente Tyson.- Kai puede escondernos muchas cosas, pero esto es demasiado raro. Quiero saber si conocía a Annie de antes o no, y ahora.- y con esto salió de la habitación con todo el equipo siguiéndolo.

-Tyson, Tyson, deténte.- le dijo Max.- Yo también quiero saber qué es lo que sucede, pero creo que podrías tocas la puerta antes de entrar. Creo que si lo despiertas de forma tan abrupta, sería mucho peor y terminaría golpeándote.

-Mmm, creo que tienes razón.- Y con esto tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kai.

Al ver que nadie les respondía, Tyson decidió abrir la puerta. Adentro estaba todo oscuro, sólo entraba una tenue luz por la ventana. Ray iba a decir algo cuando encontró algo extraño tirado en el suelo. Por la falta de luz no pudieron ver que era, por lo que lo tomaron. Lo que encontraron los sorprendió.

-Un sostén????.- dijo Tyson, sorprendido pero en voz baja.- por qué hay un sostén en su habitación?.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- dijo Max, mientras miraba la prenda de ropa interior. Era negro, de encaje de flores, y se podía decir por el tamaño que no era para un busto pequeño.

-Esperen.- dijo Kenny.- miren eso.- dijo refiriéndose a un montón de ropa normal e interior, de hombre y mujer, tiradas en el piso.

Siguieron caminando, siguiendo el camino que la ropa mostraba, el cual se dieron cuenta terminaba en la cama.

Pero al llegar ahí, se llevaron una sorpresa tan grande que les quitó completamente el habla. En la cama se encontaba Annie, durmiendo. Pero no sólo eso, sino que estaba desnuda.

Tenía las sábanas de la cama, que la tapaban hasta la cintura, y las manos acomodadas de cierta forma que tapaban sus senos. Pero la imagen de ella así los impresionó. Es más, por un momento olvidaron que ella estaba en la cama del capitán de su equipo, la persona más antisocial que habían conocido, sino que se encontraban embelesados por el hecho de tener a Annie, la chica más linda y sexy que habían conocido, completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos. Era solo cosa que se moviera un poco para dejar todo su cuerpo a la vista.

Pero un ruido los hizo despertar. Era Kai, que acababa de salir del baño y los miraba con cara enojada y con los brazos cruzados. Les hizo un ademán para que salieran de la habitación, y ninguno de los chicos quiso hacer lo contrario.

Ya cuando estabnan fuera, esperaban que Kai les diera algún tipo de explicación, ya que aparte de encontrar a Annie desnuda en su cama, Kai al salir del baño se encontraba vestido sólo con sus boxers. Pero Kai lo único que hizo fue cerrar la puerta de su habitación en las narices de su equipo, y poner llave.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí subi el capitulo tres!!!!. Ahora, desgraciadamente para ustedes, me voy a la playa por dos semanas el domingo, y no voy a poder actualizar en ese tiempo. Ya se que no los deberia dejar en suspenso en esa parte de la historia, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

**Les quiero agradecer mucho por sus reviews, de verdad que me gusto mucho que opinaran de mi historia. **

**sky d: Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews!!!!. Que bueno que concordamos que el idioma ruso es genial, es más, uno de mis mayores sueños es aprender a hablarlo, y viajar a rusia. Ahora, lo que quisieron decir cuando hablaron en ruso esta traducido más abajo. Sigue leyendo y opinando. Chaooo.**

**Haro kzoids: Muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, tu otro review no apareció jajaja. A mi también me gustan los más serios, son más sexys, tal vez esa puede ser otra razón de porque me gusta tanto Kai. La traducción de lo que dicen en ruso está más abajo, y ya se que los capitulos son asi como cortos, pero los próximos van a ser mas largos, te lo prometo. Gracias por opinar sobre la historia, y sigue leyendo. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Sabaku no tenshi: Que bueno que te gusto la historia. Pero lo malo es que te vas a tener que morir de la curiosidad por dos semanas para saber que pasa porque me voy de vacaciones, pero cuando vuelva lo primero que voy a hacer es actualizar. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Ahora, lo que esperaban: la traducción.**

**-Detente.- le gritó de repente Annie a Kai.**

**-Perdón, pero no puedo.- respondió Kai.- Es por esto que no podemos pelear contra nosotros.**

**Y esa es su gran conversacion en ruso. Aunque no es tan importante lo que decian, solo servia para crear dudas entre los demas equipos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Ahora si que los Bladebreakers no sabían que hacer. Incluso, tenían tantas dudas, tantas preguntas en sus mentes, que no se atrevían a hacer ninguna. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron fuera de la habitación de Kai, mirándola a la puerta, o a las paredes o al suelo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Tyson pudo gesticular ninguna palabra. Sólo el ruido de pasos y voces acercándose a ellos hizo que se despertaran.

Hacia ellos se acercaban "Las Guardianas", el equipo de Annie. Ellas, al ver que se encontrarían con los Bladebreakers, se entusiasmaron mucho; pero al darse cuenta de que entre ellos no se encontraba Kai, se desilusionaron. No era que no les gustaran los otros integrantes del equipo, solo que teniendo a Kai al lado, los otros quedaban muy opacados.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Tyna.- qué hacen aquí a esta hora?- lo preguntó porque eran aprox. Las dos de la mañana.

-Creíamos que sus cuartos estaban en el otro piso.- dijo Caroline, una chica de cabello rubio como el de Max.

-Así es.- Respondió Ray, sorprendido que pudiese hablar con tanta tranquilidad luego de haber visto lo que vio.- pero la habitación de Kai está aquí, y vinimos a hablar con él.

-Sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde de hoy?- preguntó Karla, la última integrante del equipo. Al ver que asentían, siguió.- Nosotras hemos venido a hablar con Annie de lo mismo. No se ha referido al tema en toda la tarde, y no ha querido responder a nuestras preguntas. Es muy extraña en ella esa actitud.

Cuando Karla terminó de decir eso, Tyna se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Kai, e iba a tocar la puerta cuando Tyson la detuvo.

-Espera.- dijo, tomando su mano y alejándola de la puerta.- Qué es lo que haces?

-Voy a tocar la puerta.- dijo Tyna, muy extrañada del comportamiento del chico.- Prefiero que Annie nos abra la puerta antes de nosotras entrar por sorpresa.

-Pero…- dijo Max.- Esa es la habitación de Kai. Ustedes deben estar equivocadas.

-De Kai?- preguntó Karla.- No, ustedes deben ser los que están equivocados. Esta habitación es de Annie. Nosotras incluso estuvimos ayer aquí.

-Esperen.- dijo Tyson.- Aquí hay algo raro. Es imposible que los dos estén registrados en la misma habitación.

-Ya sé.- dijo Kenny, mientras encendía su computadora.- Dizzy.- le dijo a la bestia bit de ella.- podrías buscar la asignación de piezas del hotel, por favor.

-En un segundo jefe.- le contestó Dizzy.

Luego de un momento, apareció en la pantalla una lista de todos los participantes del torneo, separados por equipo, con el número de habitación asignada. Buscaron a Kai y Annie, y, para sorpresa de todos, los dos tenían asignada la misma habitación, la 508.

Nadie lo podía creer. Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de eso? Todo el tiempo que habían estado allí, Kai y Annie habían compartido el mismo cuarto, y nadie lo había notado.

-A qué hora vinieron ustedes a ver a Annie ayer?.- preguntó Ray.

-Creo que fue como a las ocho de la noche.- respondió Caroline.

-Kai se encontraba caminando por los jardines en ese momento.- dijo Max, aunque más bien pensó en voz alta.

-Ya se lo que hicieron.- dijo Kenny. Al ver que todos lo miraban, siguió.- Nadie notó que compartían la misma pieza porque se preocuparon de nunca encontrarse los dos ahí al mismo tiempo. Si tratan de recordar, se darán cuenta de que casi todos los días que hemos estado acá, cuando hay tiempo para irse a los cuartos o relajarse Kai y Annie nunca están juntos. Y ahora los vemos juntos porque nunca antes habíamos venido tan tarde, cuando deberíamos estar durmiendo. A esta hora no tienen excusas para no estar juntos.

-Un momento.- dijo Tyna.- Acaso están diciendo que ustedes ya entraron a la pieza y los encontraron juntos?

-Emm… bueno.- decían todos, sin saber cómo explicarles lo que vieron.

-No los vimos juntos.- dijo Max.- Eeee… cómo lo resumimos?

-Cuando entramos vimos a Annie desnuda en la cama, durmiendo.- dijo apresuradamente Tyson.

-Tyson, no deberías decirlo de esa manera.- lo reprochó Kenny, al ve que las chicas se quedaron viéndolos muy sorprendidas.

-Desnuda?.- preguntó Caroline.- Están seguros?

-Completamente.- dijo Tyson aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Y, cómo saben que Kai estaba también ahí?.- preguntó Karla.

-Porque lo vimos salir del baño, y nos echó de la pieza.- dijo Ray.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Tyna.- creo que nos deben una explicación.- y se acercó a la puerta.

-Espera.- le dijo Ray, apartándola.- De verdad, no creo que sea una buena idea molestarlos ahora. Estarías de acuerdo con nosotros si hubieras visto la cara de Kai cuando nos sacó de la pieza.

-Creo que lo mejor es que veamos cómo enfrentarlos mañana.- dijo Kenny, con lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, aunque sabían que ninguno iba a lograr conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al otro día se encontraban los Bladebreakers y las Guardianas en el comedor del hotel, desayunando. Era muy temprano, y por eso la gente que trabajaba en el hotel los miró con cara extraña. Pero había una razón para estar de pie tan temprano: todos querían ver el momento en el Kai y Annie aparecieran. Ellos siempre se despertaban muy temprano, y se los encontraba en el comedor antes que todos los demás equipos, aunque nunca se vio el mínimo contacto entre ellos.

Un momento después de que llegaron, vieron bajar a Kai y Annie. No había nada extraño en su comportamiento. Annie, siempre tan alegre, saludó a los bladebreakers y luego se sentó junto a su equipo; mientras que Kai, como siempre serio e indiferente, no saludó a nadie y se limitó a sentarse en la mesa de su equipo a servirse su desayuno, evitando las miradas que le dirigía su equipo. Los dos actuaban con tanta naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, que desesperó a los dos equipos.

Pero ellos habían ideado un plan que les permitiría saber que pasaba, ya que sería imposible que evitaran dar explicaciones, y no sólo se las darían a ellos, sino que a todos los demás equipos del campeonato.

Estaban planeando decirle en el desayuno, cuando todos los equipos se encontraran en el comedor, al señor Dickenson sobre el hecho de que Kai y Annie compartían la misma habitación. Eso les obligaría a dar una explicación, y a la vez tendrían que cambiarse de habitaciones inmediatamente. Esto último es lo que más querían. Por la noche, ni los bladebreakers y las guardianas pudieron dormir por el hecho de saber que dormían juntos. Los bladebreakers, que encontraron en Annie a la chica perfecta, no podían soportar que hubiese estado tanto tiempo sólo con Kai; y las guardianas, por su parte, tampoco les gustaba la idea de que Annie, la chica que se había llevado la atención de todos los chicos, estuviera con el único chico que a ellas les gustaba y que parecía no fijarse en ella (aunque no se fijaba en ninguna mujer).

Cuando el señor Dickenson estaba desayunando, los bladebreakers se acercaron a hablar con él, y las guardianas se mostraron muy interesadas en lo que iban a decir, lo que hizo que los demás equipos también se voltearan a ver qué era lo que querían decir.

-Emm… señor Dickenson.- decía tímidamente Tyson.- le tenemos que decir algo de lo que nos enteramos anoche.

-Que cosa sería chicos?

-Que… que…- titubeaba Tyson, sin atreverse a decirlo, pero debido a las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo, lo dijo.- que Kai y Annie comparten la misma habitación en el hotel.- dijo rápidamente.

Todos los presentes en el comedor se quedaron mirando a Tyson, incluyendo el señor Dickenson, totalmente sorprendidos, y luego esas miradas se dirigieron a Kai, y luego a Annie. Luego vinieron las risas. Nadie podía creer eso, no después de ver el trato nulo que había entre ellos.

-Sí, claro.- dijo alguien.

-Cómo te vamos a creer eso.- dijo otro.

-Esperen.- dijo Kenny.- es verdad. Muéstrales Dizzy.- Y la computadora mostró la lista de distribución de habitaciones, donde se veía que compartían una.

Nadie lo podía creer, ni siquiera el señor Dickenson. No podía ser que durmieran juntos, que pasaran las noches juntos, y que después en el día no se hablaran ni miraran.

-Bueno.- dijo el señor Dickenson.- al parecer lo que me dicen es verdad. Kai, Annie, podrían acercarse.

Al ser mencionados, todas las miradas se fueron hacia ellos. Se levantaron con toda naturalidad, aunque en sus caras se veía que al parecer no les agradaba mucho la atención que estaban recibiendo.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ustedes nos deben una explicación.- les dijo el señor Dickenson cuando se encontraron frente a él.- Creo que ustedes saben el reglamento de la federación, la única manera de poder compartir una habitación es que sean parientes, o que estén casados. Así que, que me tienen que decir.

Kai y Annie se miraron un momento, y luego empezaron a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Sacaron sus billeteras, y de ahí sus cédulas de identidad. Luego se hablaron, casi a murmullos.

-Quién va a buscarla?.- le dijo Annie.

-Yo voy.- dijo Kai.- está en el bolso negro, el chico?

-Sí.

Y Kai se fue un momento para volver al rato con una libreta roja en la mano. Se la mostraron al señor Dickenson junto con sus carnés.

-Y qué se supone que es esto?.- dijo el señor Dickenson.- esto está en otro idioma, no entiendo nada.

-Está en ruso.- dijo Kai.

-Y es nuestra libreta de matrimonio.- terminó Annie. Eso si que era algo que nadie se esperaba.

-De… matrimonio?.- dijeron todos.

-Si.- dijo Annie.- Si no nos creen que el traductor les diga qué es lo que dice.

Llamaron al traductor, quien después de ver los documentos, dijo que eran verdaderos, y que según sus cédulas de identidad, ellos eran las personas a las cuales se refería la libreta.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Sólo se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno.- dijo Annie.- ya que ya hemos arreglado este asunto, nos retiramos. Volveremos a la hora de almuerzo.

Y se fueron a su habitación para volver con sus abrigos puestos, y salieron a la fría calle, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

* * *

**Ehhhh!!!!! he vuelto a actualizar. Para los que no sabian por que me demoraba tanto n subir un capi, fue porque estaba en la playa felizmente vacacionando con mi familia. **

**Sky d: Te apuesto a que tampoco te imaginabai esto!!!! muchas pero muchas gracias por leer hasta el momento todos los capis de mi historia, y dejarme siempre reviews. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Sabaku no tenshi: Que bueno es saber que tienes una lectora que vendria del otro mundo solo para leer tu historia D. Tambien que bueno que tengamos los mismos gustos en hombres. Gracias por tu review y sigue asi. Chaoo.**

**YUCEMY: Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar mas porque aqui tengo el nuevo capi. Como ya estoy en mi casa creo que voy a actualizar un poco mas seguido. Cuidate, chaoo.**

**Katy Hiwatari Uchiha: Que bueno que te gusto el fic!!!!, y que te guste como escribo. Gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme reviews. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Tambien quiero hacer un llamado a todos mis queridos lectores a que me digan lo que piensan de la historia, lo que les gusta y lo que no, y que si tienen alguna idea porfa diganla, porque a veces la imaginacion se me acaba y estoy falta de ideas, asi que ya saben, cualquier sugerencia sera muy bien recibida.**

**Por ultimo, esta es la segunda vez que subo este capitulo. La primera vez no aparecieron unos cambios que habia hecho, asi que ahora lo arregle.**

**Y... eso**

**Cuidense, chaoooo**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, antes que lean este capitulo quiero decirles que todo sobre las leyes de matrimonio en Rusia que aquí van a aparecer son totalmente inventadas por mí. También cambié un poco la historia de bayblade para que encajara mejor con como quería que se desarrollara la historia. **

**Ya están advertidos, así que ahora a leer...**

* * *

Cuando Kai y Annie volvieron de su paseo, se encontraron con todos los participantes del campeonato en uno de los comedores que el hotel había dispuesto para los equipos. Se notaba que todos estaban hablando de ellos, porque cuando entraron al salón, todos se quedaron callaron y mirándolos.

-Dónde habían ido, chicos?.- les preguntó el señor Dickenson.

-Por ahí – dijo Annie – arreglando unos asuntos.

-Qué asuntos?.- preguntó Tyson.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.- dijo tranquilamente Kai, y con eso salieron del salón y se fueron a otra parte del hotel para alejarse de las miradas.

-Creo que se merecen una explicación.- le dijo Annie a Kai.

-Si, eso creo.- dijo el chico, aunque mostrando con su expresión y tono de voz que él no quería ser quien tuviera que darlas.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré.- le dijo comprensivamente su esposa, entendiendo completamente que él no quisiera hacerlo.- Pero creo que mejor esperamos a almorzar primero, tengo mucha hambre.

-Quieres pedir la comida a la pieza?

-Por favor.- dijo Annie, con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

* * *

En el comedor, los chicos se extrañaban de no ver a la descubierta pareja a almorzar.

-Oigan – dijo Kenny – por qué no vienen?

-No lo sé jefe – dijo Ray – tal vez tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

-Estará relacionado a lo que estuvieron haciendo en la mañana? – preguntó Max.

-Puede ser, pero con esos dos ya no se qué creer.- dijo Tyson con una seriedad que nadie podía creer en él.

-Vaya – dijo Max – esto si que te ha afectado Tyson. Creo que nunca antes te había visto tan serio.

-Es que…- empezó Tyson – de verdad me gustaba esa chica. Era tan alegre, tan linda, simpática, tan opuesta a Kai. Y ahora…

-Sucede que ella está con Kai.- terminó Ray.- yo tampoco lo puedo creer.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, pero nadie se lograba concentrar. Todos querían saber qué pasaba con esos dos, por qué se conocían, y por qué estaban casados?.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Kai y Annie, aunque se encontraban sin sus bleys. Los miraron un rato a todos, y Annie le dijo algunas palabras a Kai que nadie entendió, y con eso el chico salió del lugar. Al ver que Kai ya no estaba, las amigas de Annie se acercaron a ella.

-Annie.- dijo Tyna.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación.- dijo Caroline.

-A todos.- terminó Karla.

-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente Annie, luego de dar un suspiro.

Todos se acercaron a ella, esperando a que comenzara.

-Conocí a Kai en la abadía .– eso produjo que todos pusieran cara de terror y asombro – Creo que ya todos se enteraron de cómo eran los tratos allá. Quedé huérfana cuando tenía siete años, y desde ese momento empecé a vagar por las calles de Moscú…

-Moscú?.- preguntó Tyna.

-Si, por si no te has dado cuenta soy rusa, nací en este país. Estuve en las calles hasta que cumplí 10 años de edad, y mientras estuve ahí, aprendí a jugar beyblade después de ver a muchos chicos jugando en la calle. Al poco tiempo de aprender me hice experta, pero empecé a sentir que alguien me seguía. Sentía que me observaban en todos mis duelos, veían todos mis movimientos, que me estudiaban. Hasta que llegó el día en que sucedió algo muy extraño: mientras caminaba por la calle, de repente sentí como un golpe o estallido muy fuerte en mi hombro izquierdo. Me quedé parada, me sentía extraña y veía que la gente se acercaba a mí para ayudarme, pero yo no entendía nada. Hasta que me toqué el hombro y ví sangre, mucha sangre. Y me desmaye.- todos la miraban con la boca entreabierta, sin poder creer su historia.

"Cuando desperté, estaba en una sala oscura, de cemento. Tenía mucho frío, y miedo. Mi hombro estaba envuelto en vendas, pero sabía que no estaba en un hospital porque no llevaba batas de hospital, sino que tenía puesto algo parecido a un uniforme: eran unos pantalones grises, y una polera negra. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero me di cuenta de que mis manos y pies estaban encadenados a la mesa. En ese momento se acercó a mi un hombre, ya un poco viejo, y con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

"-Así que tratas de escapar.- me dijo.

"-Dónde estoy? Quién eres?

"-Estás es la abadía, el mejor campo de entrenamiento de beyblade que existe, y mi nombre es Boris.

"-Por qué estoy aquí?

"-Porque te hemos estado observando, y tienes todas las cualidades y más del jugador que estamos buscando. Así que hemos decidido traerte aquí y entrenarte; así te convertirás en uno de los mejores en el mundo.

"-Y si no quiero.

"-Bueno chiquilla, es una lástima para ti, porque aquí a nosotros no nos interesa lo que quieres.

"Y salió de la pieza. Ahí entendí que no tenía opción. Me quedaría en ese lugar aunque no quisiera.

-Pero…-la interrumpió un chico de otro equipo – podrías haber intentado escapar.

-Es que no lo entienden! – exclamó Annie – uno no se puede ir de allí así no más. Si salir de allí fuese tan fácil, no habría pasado en ese lugar ni un solo día. – se calmó y siguió con su historia.- Los primeros días allí fueron una tortura. Me sentía sola, nadie hablaba con nadie, nadie miraba a nadie, todos estaban preocupados sólo por ellos; parecían máquinas, robots. El entrenamiento era horrible, terminaba todos los días agotada. Creo que ese primer mes fue el peor de mi vida. Pero un día, mientras estaba entrenando, ví a un chico. El tenía el pelo azul, y rubíes; y vestía igual que los demás. Y él levantó la vista y me miró. Creo que ese fue el momento más extraño de mi vida…

-Por qué?- la interrumpió Karla.

-Porque fue como si lo conociera de toda la vida. O sea, esa era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba segura, pero la sensación que me dio fue como que si siempre hubiera estado conmigo, fue algo muy extraño. Y se que a Kai le pasó lo mismo cuando me vio.

-Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Tyson.

-Porque me lo dijo un día. Entonces, por alguna extraña razón, empezamos a hablar. Él no era distinto de cómo ustedes lo conocen: serio, indiferente a las cosas, con una cara fría. Pero sentía que cuando estaba conmigo, a pesar de tener esa misma actitud, había algo especial, algo que hacía que se relacionara conmigo de forma diferente a como lo hacía con los demás, que me miraba diferente. Y así, a pesar de lo cerrado que él era, nos hicimos amigos. Pero todo era muy extraño, porque yo sabía todos sus gustos, y él los míos, aunque no nos habíamos conocido antes. Sabíamos muchas cosas sobre el otro que no debíamos saber. Pero luego de unos meses en la abadía, vino el escape. Con Kai habíamos pasado muchos días tramando la forma de escaparnos. Debido a que él era el nieto del dueño de la abadía, Voltaire, la conocía muy bien, y logramos idear la forma de salir de allí, lo que al final logramos. Pero luego de andar mucho tiempo vagando por Rusia, nos dimos cuenta de que nos vigilaban, por lo que decidimos separarnos.

"Pasaron algunos años que no nos vimos, pero eso no significaba que yo no pensara en él. Incluso, a pesar de que conocí a otros chicos, nunca me pude olvidar de él. En esos años tampoco me dediqué al beyblade debido a los malos recuerdos que ese deporte me producían, por lo que trabaje de mesera en mucha partes.

"También, me enteré que Kai se había unido a ustedes, los Bladebreakers, y decidí reunirme con él cuando terminara el campeonato mundial. Para ese momento yo ya tenía 14 años, y Kai 15. Y cuando nos reencontramos, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Desde ese momento empezamos a salir juntos, y no pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, que con él estaba feliz a pesar de que su personalidad era lo opuesto a la mía, y que nunca más podría encontrar a alguien que me conociera tan bien como él, si parecía como si él supiera más de mí que yo misma. Y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo.

"Luego de unos pocos meses de ser sólo novios, Kai me propuso matrimonio.

-Cómo??- exclamó Hillary – así nada más? - aunque no era la única que se impresionó con eso, ya que casi todos los presentes tenían cara de sorprendidos.

-Sí.- dijo sonriendo Annie.

-Pero, ustedes eran muy jóvenes para casarse. El estado no lo habría permitido.- dijo el señor Dickenson.

-Bueno, parece que ustedes olvidaron que no estamos en Japón, sino en Rusia, y hasta el año pasado sólo se pedía que los cónyuges fuesen mayores de 14 años, y el consentimiento de su tutor. Pero, debido a que nosotros habíamos estado en la abadía, y que Voltaire y Boris estaban siendo investigados por abuso, nos permitieron casarnos.

-Y…- dijo una sonrojada Caroline – cuando te casaste con Kai eras… virgen?

-Ohh, bueno…- decía una aún más sonrojada Annie – emm… no.- todos se sorprendieron con eso, ya que hasta el momento muchos de ellos no habían pensado mucho en la relación sexual que Kai y Annie debían tener.

-Pero, la perdiste con Kai? – preguntó alguien.

-Por supuesto que si – dijo indignada Annie – quién creen que soy? Alguien que se acuesta con cualquiera? Noo, mi primera vez fue con Kai, y no ha habido ni habrá otro hombre en mi vida.

-Y qué pasó después que se casaron?

-Bueno, debido a que nosotros éramos testigos muy importantes en el caso contra Voltaire, nos dieron total protección y nos facilitaron una casa donde vivir. No era muy grande, y carecía de muchos de los lujos a los que Kai estaba acostumbrado a vivir (Kai se crió con Voltaire y él era muy rico), pero aún así era perfecta para los dos. Vivimos allí por unos pocos meses, porque supimos que Voltaire y Boris habían escapado de la cárcel donde los tenían, por lo que decidimos que lo mejor era volver a separarnos por un tiempo. De esa forma Kai volvió a reunirse con los Bladebreakers y, gracias a Kai, logré perder mi miedo por el beyblade y me uní a las "Guardianas".

-Y, no se habían visto hasta ahora?.- preguntó Max.

-Por supuesto que no. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el mismo país, nos veíamos, y siempre que había un descanso de los torneos nos juntábamos y pasábamos ese tiempo juntos, sin mencionar que siempre nos llamábamos por teléfono o nos escribíamos cartas para saber sobre el otro.

-Así que por eso cuando terminaban los torneos Kai se iba tan pronto.- dijo Tyson.

-Ehhh… si.- dijo sonrojándose Annie.

-Vaya.- dijo Ray.- nunca creí que Kai podría ser como tú lo describes.

-Bueno, la vedad es que el hecho de que nos amemos no significa que no me trate con su tomo serio y frío la mayor parte del tiempo. Conmigo es igual de indiferente que con ustedes. Es sólo que hay algo distinto, algo que nos une más allá de cómo nos tratemos.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir con lo que decía, vieron que Kai había llegado, y que se encontraba con dos abrigos.

-Qué sucede?- le dijo Annie

-Ya lo encontré, debemos ir a verlo ahora.

-De acuerdo.

-Esperen.- dijo Kenny.- a dónde van?

-Asuntos personales.- dijo Annie, mientras se ponía el abrigo.- Volveremos tarde, no nos esperen.

Y con esto volvieron a salir por segunda vez a las frías calles de Moscú.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí ya subi otro capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado y se hayan aclarado algunas cosas. El próximo capi no se cuando lo vaya a subir. Ojala que pronto, pero todo depende de si me inspiro o no, asi que no les puedo asegurar ninguna fecha.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia y me han dejado reviews, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, y sus reviews me alegran el día. Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, haganmelas saber porfis.**

**No puedo responder a los reviews ahora porque mis apaás me están sacando del pc, asi que sólo dire Haro kzoids y Natasha Lubkova muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Lean y opinen, chaooo**


	6. Capítulo 6

Ese mismo día, Kai y Annie se encontraban volviendo al hotel. Era ya muy tarde, y todos se habían ido a dormir. Pero ellos, a pesar de haber pasado la mayor parte del día caminando por las calles de Moscú, no estaban tan cansados. Tal vez se debía al entrenamiento que habían recibido en la abadía, no lo sabían.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras y se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez allí, se acostaron sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento, ya que los dos sabían que debían hacer.

Ya acostados, Annie se acercó a s marido y puso su mano sobre su pecho y su cabeza sobre su hombro, descansando. Le encantaba estar así con él, los dos solos, en silencio, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que tanto la relajaban. Al poco rato Kai pasó su mano por su espalda, para abrazarla.

Annie sabía que, a pesar de que a Kai no le gustaba demostrarlo, la quería, y le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca suyo, abrazándolo, compartiendo esos momentos en los que no s necesitaban palabras para saber cómo el otro se sentía.

-Que bueno que ya nos sacamos ese peso de encima.- le dijo Annie.

-Qué peso?- le preguntó Kai, con un tono desinteresado y cansado.

-Lo de nuestro matrimonio.- ahora ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a la cara.- Ya sé que tu no tenías muchas anas de que todos se enteraran, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que es casi un alivio el hecho de que ahora todos lo saben.

-Mmm.- Fue la única respuesta de él. Y Annie no necesitó de nada más para saber que él estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. Ella sabía que Kai se moría de celos cuando los chicos se le acercaban y hablaban demasiado tiempo con ella. Sabía que en el fondo lo único que quería Kai es pasar todo el día con ella, los dos solos y juntos, y ya que ahora su secreto ya no era secreto, podrían pasar juntos siempre y nadie les podría decir nada. Pero también sabía que Kai no haría eso, y que seguiría teniendo la misma actitud que siempre tuvo con ella cuando se encuentran con más gente que ellos dos.

Pero esa situación a ella no le importaba. Así era Kai, y de ese Kai tan distinto a ella se había enamorado.

Pero al rato de estar acostada, y creyendo que Kai ya se había quedado dormido, Annie empezó a pensar en las consecuencias que la revelación de su matrimonio e traerían. Esas eran los cambios que tendría su relación con los demás, en especial con su equipo. Ella sabía que todas las mujeres del torneo se morían por Kai, y eso era algo que ella no soportaba. Y también sabía que entre esas chicas se encontraban las de su equipo. Es por eso que todo esto afectaría enormemente su amistad con ellas.

"Por qué no nos contaste antes?, Por qué permitiste que nos enamoráramos de él?", esas eran las preguntas que Annie se imaginaba sus amigas le harían. Y pensar en todo eso hizo que se sintiera triste, sola. Ya nadie la miraría igual, ya nadie la trataría igual. Ahora sería todo distinto, como si una pared se hubiera ceñido entre ella y los demás.

-Deja de pensar en eso.- le dijo Kai, serio como siempre, casi como si fuera una orden.

-Kai – le dijo Annie, sobresaltada – creí que estabas durmiendo.- y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Al ver que el chico no le decía nada más, ella le preguntó -: cómo sabes en que estoy pensando?

-No lo sé.

-Otra cosa a la que no tenemos explicación – dijo ella formando una sonrisa -. Perdón, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en el hecho de que ya nadie más me va a tratar igual a como lo hacían antes.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo Kai luego de un momento de silencio.- Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería que se supiera sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Luego hubo un momento de silencio, en que los dos se sumieron en sus pensamientos sobre las consecuencias que traería su verdad. Es por eso que al cabo de un rato Annie empezó a llorar. Cuando ella ya se hubo calmado, Kai le levantó el mentón con su mano y miró a sus ojos fijamente, como no lo había hecho con nadie hasta el momento, y aunque no quitaba esa expresión fría en su cara, se notaba el amor con el que miraba a la chica.

-Hey – le dijo con un tono más suave de lo habitual, aunque igual se podía considerar como uno severo – tu sabes que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí, a tu lado. Que importa lo que los demás piensen, como los demás nos traten, nos tenemos a los dos y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, no quiero volver a saber que lloraste por lo que los demás piensen o actúen contigo nunca más.- Y le dio un suave beso en los labios, seguido con uno en su frente, para luego volver a acomodar la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

Esta era de esas cosas que Annie no entendía. No entendía cómo unas simples palabras provenientes de Kai podían calmarla y hacerla sentir como que todo estaba bien mientras él estuviera con ella. Estaba segura que esas palabras jamás habrían surtido el mismo efecto si hubiesen venido de otra persona.

Y por esa razón, esas palabras, aunque vinieran de una voz fría y dura, le provocaron toda la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos, y ya no le importó nada más que estar allí con su marido.

* * *

Al otro día, Kai a Annie se despertaron más tarde que de costumbre. Es por eso que cuando bajaron a desayunar, el comedor ya se encontraba lleno. Y lo peor es que las cabezas de todas las personas del lugar se volvieron a mirarlos en cuanto entraron al salón, y se produjo un profundo silencio.

Kai se mantuvo indiferente a este silencio y se fue a sentar a la mesa donde su equipo estaba desayunando, al parecer sin importarle Annie. Ella, por su parte, había decidido actuar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si ayer no se hubiese sabido su secreto. Es por eso que fue a sentarse a la mesa de su equipo con toda naturalidad.

-Buenos días.- le dijo ella a sus amigas. Y se puso a comer.

Las "guardianas" estaban muy extrañadas por esa actitud de Annie luego de que ayer contara la verdad sobre su relación con Kai.

-Annie – dijo tímidamente Karla – por qué estas comiendo con nosotras?

-Porque… ustedes son mi equipo, no?- dijo Annie, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero – dijo Tyna – deberías estar comiendo con tu marido.

-Bueno, él está comiendo con su equipo, y además no le encuentro necesidad al hecho de que comamos los dos solos en una mesa lejos de nuestro equipo.

Y con esa respuesta las chicas decidieron mejor no seguir preguntando. Pero aún así no podían entender cómo Annie, pudiendo estar con Kai todo el día, no lo hacia. Tal vez su compañera de equipo no amara tanto a Kai prefiriera estar con otras personas antes que estar con él.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de los Bladebreakers nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Ninguno de los chicos sabía como Kai podría reaccionar si le mencionaban a Annie. Eso era porque ellos nunca se habían imaginado a su capitán de equipo casado, y que aun así fuese tan frío y serio con todos, incluso con ella. Es por eso que su desayuno se produjo en un incómodo silencio, con todos los Bladebreakers (excepto Kai) mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

Pero toda esta situación se rompió cuando un hombre se apareció en el salón.

-Disculpen, traigo una carta para el señor y la señora Hiwatara.- dijo el hombre.

Kai y Annie se pusieron de pie mientras todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos. Tomaron la carta y Kai firmó una cosa, y luego el hombre se retiró.

La pareja se quedó mirando la carta un rato y luego se miraron, como si estuvieran hablando por los ojos. Y luego, se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas mesas como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Qué decía la carta?.- le preguntó Tyson a Kai.

-Nada que a ti te interese.- le dijo fríamente el chico.- Apúrense en desayunar, que tenemos que entrenar.- Y diciendo esto se fue del salón.

Como Kai ya no estaba, la única que quedaba para ver era Annie. Ella seguía actuando con naturalidad, aunque cada vez le costaba más.

-Y…- empezó Tyna – nos vas a contar lo que decía esa carta?

-Mmm… no – dijo Annie – son cosas personales que tal vez se enteren más tarde – y con eso también salió del comedor.

* * *

El resto del día todos los equipos se la pasaron entrenando debido a que el torneo empezaba en sólo tres días, y todos querían ser los ganadores. Pero parecía que los Bladebreakers eran los que más sufrían. Desde el desayuno no habían parado de hacer cosas: habían trotado por todo el hotel y el patio soportando el frío, habían batallado entre ellos muchas veces y antes de almorzar habían vuelto a trotar. Al parecer Kai quería evitar que los chicos mencionaran en algún momento su relación con Annie haciéndolos entrenar.

-Estoy… agotado - dijo Tyson al término del día.

-Yo… igual – dijo Max.

-Qué le sucede a Kai? – dijo Ray – parece que quiere hacernos sufrir más de lo normal.

-Y lo peor es que él ni siquiera se ve cansado.

-Tal vez así eran los entrenamientos en la abadía – dijo Kenny.

-Eran peores – dijo Annie, que recién había llegado con su equipo a donde estaban los Bladebreakers (menos Kai). Los chicos no la habían escuchado llegar, así que saltaron de sus asientos cuando la escucharon.

-Peores? – dijo Caroline – cómo iban a ser peores que los que Kai está haciendo pasar a los chicos?

-Así eran. Por eso Kai no está cansado, él está acostumbrado.

-Es por eso que tú nunca te cansas en nuestros entrenamientos? – le preguntó Tyna a Annie.

-Si, sus entrenamientos son nada comparados con los que nos hacían hacer en la abadía. Agradezcan que nunca tuvieron que estar allá.

-Pero, hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Ray – si tú estuviste también en la abadía, por qué no te comportas fría como Kai?

-Porque Kai es así, es una persona fría, y el hecho de estar en la abadía acentuó su carácter. Además, el entrenamiento que él recibió fue peor que el que recibimos todos los demás.

-Por qué?

-Porque él era el nieto del dueño de todo. Y Voltaire quería que él fuera el mejor, el indestructible, y es por eso que lo puso e un entrenamiento mucho más exigente.

-Vaya – dijo Tyson – Kai nunca nos contó nada de eso. Bueno… la verdad es que Kai nunca nos ha contado nunca nada, es demasiado reservado.

-Él es así. Sólo a mí me cuenta sus cosas.- dijo Annie.

-Pero por qué a ti?!!!! – dijo Hillary, con un tono de odio hacia Annie.

-Bueno… - dijo la chica, extrañada por la forma en que Hillary le habló – no lo sé. Creo que confía en mí como no lo hace con nadie. Es puede ser una de las razones por la que decidió casarse conmigo.

-Pero tú no tienes nada de especial –dijo Hillary casi con lágrimas en los ojos – apenas te interesas por él en el día.

-Hillary – dijo Ray, acercándose a ella – estás bien?

-No!!!! – le gritó la chica – No estoy bien!!!! Me acabo de enterar que el chico de mis sueños está casado con esta tipa que se preocupa más de los demás chicos que de él, mientras que yo podría estar con él todo el día, y escucharlo.

-Hillary – dijo Tyson – el chico de tus sueños es Kai?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero – dijo Kenny – nosotros creíamos que ya no te interesaban por él.

-Bueno – dijo ella, sentándose – creí que si dejaba de mostrarme interesada por Kai, él se fijaría en mí. Incluso me daba cuenta que a veces me hablaba, y eso me hacía muy feliz. Tenía la esperanza que se diera cuenta que lo amaba, y me correspondiera con el tiempo. Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste tú.– dijo, señalando a Annie y hablándole con odio.- Tú, que parecías ser tan perfecta, habías captado la atención de todos los chicos de aquí, menos de Kai. Él era el único que no se interesaba en ti, y eso me hacía muy feliz. Pero, todo se derrumbó cuando me enteré que los chicos – dijo mirando a los Bladebreakers – te habían encontrado desnuda en su cama. No sabes cómo me afectó saber eso. Y fue aún peor cuando supe que estabas casada con él. Es que, todavía no lo puedo creer. Y lo que me da más rabia es ver la actitud que tienes hacia él. Y ver que él al parecer no te toma en cuenta tampoco. Tal vez no te ama, te dejó de amar cuando me conoció a mí…

Pero no puedo terminar porque Annie se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada en la cara.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso – dijo Annie, mirándola con odio, tanto que Hillary se asustó y los demás se extrañaron ya que nunca antes la habían visto enojada – Kai es mi marido, y me ama. Lo que nos une es algo que ninguno de ustedes podría entender, y no tenemos la necesidad de estar demostrando nuestro amor e todas partes, es alo con lo que ninguno de los dos nos sentiríamos cómodos. Además tenemos todas las noches para los dos solos, y créanme, las sabemos aprovechar. Pero… si quieren vernos a mí y a Kai actuando como una pareja de casados, lo verán.

Y Annie se alejó un poco de ellos a donde estaba Kai, que recién había llegado salón donde estaban todos debido a los gritos de Hillary.

Annie se acercó a él, lo miró un poco a los ojos, y lo besó en frente de todos. El beso fue muy apasionado, y lo que más sorprendió a las chicas es que Kai respondió al beso, y tomó su cintura con sus brazos para atraerla más hacia él, mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, y se quedaron mirando. Y sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, se fueron a su pieza.

* * *

**Ehhh!!! vuelvo a actualizar. Perdón si me he demorado un poco, es que estoy empezando la univesidad y hay muchas actividades programadas, asi que no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme y persar en la historia.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que han leido lahistoria y me han dejado reviews, de verdad lo agradesco mucho mucho.**

**Haro kzoids: Ese es solo el primero de los secretos, y los que vienen bueno... algunos ni ellos los conocen. Ojala que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por leer siempre mi historia, eres de mis lectores favoritos. Cuidate mucho. Chaooo.**

**Sabaku no tenshi: Que beno que ahora entiendas más la historia. Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar un review con tu opinion, de verdad lo agradezco mucho. Sigue asi. Chaooo.**

**Por ultimo, si tienen alguna idea para los proximos capis, o si no entendieron algo, o solo quieren opinar sobre la historia, que les gusta y que no, haganmelo saber. Gracias por leer la historia y ojala les haya gustado el capi. Chaooo **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Importante pregunta al final!!!!!**

* * *

Esa noche, Hillary estaba en su pieza pensando en lo que había pasado esa misma tarde. Se sentía una estúpida: cómo había dejado que todos se enteraran que amaba a Kai en secreto?, cómo se había permitido armar todo ese escándalo frente a todos?. Se sentía horriblemente humillada, y no se atrevió a mirar a Annie o a Kai por el resto del día. 

Y lo que más le daba rabia era el hecho de que ahora Kai sabía sus sentimientos hacia él, y tal vez ya no le volvería a hablar (no es que lo hiciera mucho). Y Annie… ella había sido siempre muy simpática con ella, se habían llevado muy bien hasta entonces, y ahora la había ofendido.

Nunca le tuvo que haber dicho esas cosas: que Kai no la amaba y que la amaba a ella, eso no era verdad y en el fondo de su corazón a Hillary le costaba admitirlo. Pero el beso que se dieron esa tarde le confirmó que Kai amaba a Annie aunque no lo demostrara. Estaba segura que si ella hubiese sido la que le dio el beso, él la habría alejado de inmediato, lo opuesto a lo que hizo con Annie. Y ahora, perdería la amistad de la chica, sin menciona que había hecho el mayor ridículo del torneo.

Todos estos pensamientos no la dejaban descansar, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era que fuera a hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas. La verdad es que le daba hasta miedo tener a Annie como enemiga, ya que esa tarde había visto lo que era capaz de hacer cuando estaba enojada. Miró su reloj, eran las 10 de la noche, así que fue al cuarto de la joven pareja.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la pieza, se arrepintió.

-Qué pasa si están haciendo algo privado? – pensaba – luego del beso se fueron a su pieza. Quizás están ahora teniendo sexo y los podría interrumpir y me odiarían más de lo que me odian ahora.

Se iba a devolver a su pieza cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Kai usando solo ropa interior.

-Necesitas algo, Hillary – le preguntó el chico, tan frío como siempre.

-Emm… yo…. – pero Hillary no podía pensar. Estaba totalmente ruborizada por el hecho de tener al chico de sus sueños frente a ella solo con boxers, por lo que podía ver su tonificado cuerpo. Se habría lazado a sus brazos de no ser porque recordó a qué había ido hasta allí – que… quería hablar con Annie.

Kai la miró severamente, pero se corrió de la puerta para que Hillary pudiera entrar a la habitación. La pieza era como todas las demás: con una cama matrimonial en el centro, dos veladores, una tele frente a la cama, el closet y una puerta cerca de la cama que daba al baño.

En la cama se encontraba Annie, vestida con su pijama que consistía en una polera de tirantes y un short, que para Hillary eran muy poco apropiados para la época en que se encontraban (era invierno). La chica estaba con las piernas juntas y dobladas, y su cabeza apoyada en ellas mientras veía tele, un programa que Hillary no supo cual era porque estaba en ruso. Cuando la vio acercarse, Annie se limitó a girar la cabeza y siguió viendo el programa. Esa actitud puso aun más nerviosa a Hillary.

-Ho… hola Annie.

-A qué viniste, Hillary? – le dijo la chica, sin apartar los ojos de la tele.

-Yo… yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó esta tarde – pero no pudo seguir hablando porque vio que Kai se acercaba a la cama, dispuesto a acostarse junto a Annie. Eso hizo que simplemente dejara de hablar porque no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de Kai, y porque le daba vergüenza hablar del tema con él presente.

-Kai – le dijo Annie, que se había dado cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba Hillary – podrías salir un poco de la pieza. Me gustaría hablar a solas con Hillary.

Se miraron un poco a los ojos, y Kai se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando Annie lo detuvo.

-Espera. Piensas salir así no más – le dijo porque Kai pensaba salir con la misma ropa con la que Hillary lo había visto: solo con sus boxers -. No voy a dejar que salgas así y todas las chicas que estén dando vueltas te vean. Ponte algo.

El chico la miró con severidad y fastidio, pero tomó unos pantalones y una polera de un montó de ropa y se los puso, y sin ni siquiera mirar a las chicas salió de la habitación.

-Vaya – pensaba Hillary – yo nunca le podría hablar así. Se nota que han estado juntos mucho tiempo.

-Hillary – le dijo Annie, sacándola de sus pensamientos – de qué querías hablar entonces.

-Sobre lo de hoy día. Te quería pedir perdón sobre como me porte. Tienes razón, no soy quien para estar dudando sobre el amor que ustedes dos se tienen, o criticar la forma que tienen de expresar su relación, y no tuve que decir frente a todos que me gustaba Kai, sabiendo que tú también estabas ahí.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Annie, mirándola con suavidad – yo también me excedí un poco al darte esa cachetada. Perdóname. Es solo que… para mí ya es harto saber que todas las chicas que participan en el torneo, es más, todas las que conocemos, están detrás de él. Me cuesta mucho aceptar esa situación. Pero al escucharte a ti poner en duda el que Kai me ame, sabiendo que tú no lo conoces para nada, me enojó mucho.

-Perdóname por eso. Es que a mí también me enojaba ver que la esposa del chico que me gusta no lo toma en cuenta. Ya se que yo no sé como es su relación cuando están solos, pero ver que tú no estás con el todo el tiempo, me da a parecer que no te gusta estar con él.

-Es que así es nuestra relación. No nos sentimos cómodos estando juntos en lugares públicos. Preferimos aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, en el que ninguna de las dos sabía que decirle a la otra. Hillary, para evitar mirar a Annie, se concentró en ver la pieza. Se veía ordenada, aunque había una pila de ropa cerca de la cama, ropa femenina y masculina, y la pieza tenía algo que revelaba el hecho que dos personas estuvieran viviendo allí. Luego se fijó en la cama, e inmediatamente pensó en que en esa cama dormía Kai todos los días, tal vez en donde ella misma estaba sentada en esos momentos. Pero que en esa misma cama Kai y Annie mantenían relaciones, quien sabe cantas veces a la semana. Eso hizo que se ruborizara un poco, por lo que se dedicó a mirar la tele, para cambiar sus pensamientos.

-Y Hillary – le dijo Annie, y la chica se sobresaltó al escucharla – que hay de Tyson?

-Tyson? – dijo Hillary, extrañada porque preguntara por él, lo que no evitó que se sonrojara un poco – qué pasa con él?

-Vamos, no me vas a decir que no te gusta.

-Qué?? – dijo ella, ahora totalmente roja.

-Admite que te gusta. He visto como lo miras a veces, y el también te mira mucho. Y hoy día, cuando dijiste que te gustaba Kai, el fue el más sorprendido y enojado por la noticia. Vamos, no me vas a decir que no has pensado en él como algo más que un amigo.

-Emm… bueno…. – ahora que lo pensaba, Tyson sí la atraía un poco, aunque estaba tan concentrada en Kai que no se había dado cuenta – creo que me puede gustar un poco.

-Lo sabía – dijo Annie triunfante – se nota mucho que tú le gustas a él. Deberías ver si pueden empezar una relación.

-Tú crees?

-Claro!!! Se verían muy bien juntos.

-Pero… qué podría hacer.

-Bueno, si no lo quieres hacer tan notorio, solo acércate un poco más a él, háblale más, y no lo retes tanto. Se un poco más amable con él.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

En ese momento entró Kai a la pieza.

-Terminaron? – preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si – dijo Hillary – muchas gracias por el consejo, y perdón por mi actitud de hoy día. Buenas noches.- Y salió muy rápido de la pieza.

-Qué quería? – le preguntó Kai a Annie mientras se sacaba la ropa nuevamente para acostarse.

-Se quería disculpar por lo que había dicho en la tarde, sobre que tú no me amabas y que por eso no nos hablábamos cuando estábamos con los demás.

-Mmm – fue la respuesta de Kai, y se acostó a dormir.

Pero Annie, como Hillary, no podía apartar la vista del perfecto cuerpo de su marido. Aunque muchas veces lo había visto sin camisa, no se cansaba de admirarlo. Además ella no tenía sueño todavía, así que se acercó a Kai, posó una de sus manos en su pecho, y se acercó a besarlo.

-No tienes sueño? – le preguntó Kai, luego de que el beso hubo terminado por falta de aire, cuando sus manos se encontraban ya bajo la polera de ella.

-No – fue su única respuesta, para volver a besarlo, y esta vez ya no hubo más intromisiones.

* * *

Al otro día, Kai bajó solo a desayunar. Ya había algunos equipos en el comedor, y ellos se quedaron mirándolos, extrañados de que Annie no bajara con él. 

Eso era porque Kai había preferido dejarla dormir un poco más luego de la noche que habían tenido. La verdad es que había sido muy agotadora, y él no entendía como fue que se pudo despertar tan temprano y con tanta facilidad. Tal vez el entrenamiento en la abadía sí había servido para algo.

-Kai, dónde está Annie – le preguntó Max cuando se sentó en la mesa de su equipo.

-Durmiendo, por qué? – dijo enojado.

-Por nada – dijo Max, asustado por la reacción de su capitán de equipo.

Pasó un rato en el que todos los equipos ya habían bajado al comedor. Todos estaban allí, cuando de repente se apareció Annie en la puerta del salón, vistiendo sólo una pequeña toalla en el cuerpo, por lo que se deducía que recién había salido de la ducha. Todos los chicos se quedaron mirándola, ya que nunca antes la habían visto con tan poca ropa, y l toalla no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Justo antes de que Kai se enojara por la toalla que estaba usando, ya que las miradas de todos hacia su esposa lo estaban poniendo muy celoso, miró su cara. Estaba totalmente alarmada.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó Kai, preocupado.

-La audiencia, es ahora – dijo Annie. Y Kai también se alarmó.

* * *

**Aproveché que estaba inspirada y decidí escribir y subir altiro este capítulo porque no se cuando más me vuelva a inspirar, así que no se cuando pueda volver a subir otro capi.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capi, a mi e gusta el personaje de Hillary a pesar que la haya hecho pasar una gran verguenza frente a todos, es por eso que en este capi quise mejorarla un poco.**

**Ahora, la pregunta:**

**Les gustaría lemon en la historia? Porfa traten de responder que su opinion es muy imprtante para la historia.**

**sky d: Que bueno que te guste la historia, ya hace muchos capis que no recibia un review tuyo. Ojala que este te haya gustado más, ya que la actitud de Hillary mejoro y ahora esta bien con Annie. Gracias por leer mi historia y sigue así Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Hari kzoids: Ehhh que bueno que te gusto la actitud de Kai con Annie, y que le haya correspondido el beso que le dio delate de todos. Y yo tambien he visto al personaje de Hillary bien explosivo para sus cosas, asi que por eso hice que hablara tanto de Kai en el otro capi. Ojaa te haya gustado este y muchas gracias por dejarme siempre reviews, lo agradezco mucho mucho. Sigue asi, y cuidate. chaooo.**

**Natasha Lubkova: Muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Que bueno que te guste mi historia. Perdón si no pude responder el review que habias dejado antes, esque ese dia no tenia tiempo, pero ojala que en el capi 5 te hayan quedado algunas cosas mas claras. Ojala que tenas tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar un review, que tu opinion me importa mucho mucho. Y todavia vienen mas cosas, y todavia falta el secreto mas importante, el que ni siquiera Kai ni Annie lo conocen. Sigue leyendo y dejando tu opinion. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir espero sus reviews con su opinion sobre la historia, lo que les gusto y lo que no, sus ideas sobre lo que les gustaria que pasara, y sus respuestas a la pregunta!!!!. Lean, opinen y cuidense. Chaooo.**


	8. Capítulo 8

-Cómo que la audiencia es ahora

-Cómo que la audiencia es ahora?? – dijo Kai, alarmado, actitud que extrañó a todos ya que Kai siempre se había mostrado una persona muy reservada, y verlo así fue nuevo para casi todos.

-Alexei me acaba de llamar para decirme. Dice que le notificaron ayer pero tuvo tantas cosas que ver que se le olvidó llamarnos.

-Lo voy a matar. Cómo se le ocurre decirnos ahora!!

-Dímelo a mí. No se qué ponerme – dijo Annie.

-Vamos – le dijo Kai, y salieron rumbo a su pieza corriendo.

Todos en el salón se quedaron consternados. Nadie entendía de qué estaban hablando, y que eso fuese tan importante como para poner a Kai y a Annie así. Pero no sólo se hablaba de eso, sino que también de cómo Annie entró al salón.

La mujeres solo encontraron malas palabras para referirse a ella. Cómo se le habría ocurrido salir sólo con una toalla pequeña tapándole el cuerpo!! A ninguna de ellas le interesaba ver el cuerpo de Annie, así que encontraron que sólo quería llamar la atención de todos, como si ya no hubiera hecho mucho para ser el centro de atención del torneo. Al parecer las únicas que no hablaban mal de ella eran sus compañeras de equipo, ya que como la conocían hacía mucho más tiempo que las demás, le tenían mucho cariño, pero eso no evitaba que también sintieran un poco de envidia por su amiga, y por toda la atención que siempre solía llevar en todos los lugares a los que iban.

Pero los hombres… ellos todavía no podían salir de su asombro al ver a la chica aparecerse así delante de ellos. Es que esa pequeña toalla apenas tapaba su cuerpo. A mayoría nunca antes había visto a una chica con tan poca ropa, así que para ellos verla así fue más impactante. Los únicos que parecían no estar tan sorprendidos eran los Bladebreakers, ya que ellos ya habían visto a Annie con poca ropa antes, es más, la habían visto totalmente desnuda de no ser porque sus manos tapaban sus pechos y unas sábanas tapaban el resto de su cuerpo. Eso fue mucho mas impactante para ellos que ver a Annie sólo con una toalla, pero eso no significara que la imagen de ella entrando esa mañana al salón no los sorprendiera.

Pero nadie pudo seguir pensando en Annie por mucho ato más porque vieron entrar nuevamente a Annie y a Kai al salón, pero esta vez no estaban vestidos como siempre, sino que ahora llevaban trajes formales, como si fuesen a asistir a una importante reunión de negocios o algo así.

Nuevamente, nadie pudo decir nada porque estaban muy concentrados viendo a la pareja. Con esos trajes se veían muy apuestos y sexies, más de lo normal (si era eso posible), pero a la vez se veían muy formales. Nadie se podía imaginar a dónde tenían que ir vistiendo así.

-Sr. Dickenson – dijo Kai -, le debo informar que con Annie no podremos participar en los entrenamientos de esta tarde.

-Y por qué no? – les preguntó el hombre.

-Es que debemos ir a un lugar, y es de vital importancia que nosotros estemos allí.

-Y me podrían contar qué lugar es ese?

-La verdad es que preferiríamos no hacerlo. Si las cosas salen bien, se enterará de todos modos de a dónde fuimos.

-De acuerdo, aceptaré sus explicaciones con una condición. Señorita…

-Señora – lo interrumpió Annie.

-Señora Annie, le pediría que por favor no se vuelva a aparecer en el comedor como lo hizo hace un rato. Yo creo que ya es suficiente que acepte que ustedes compartan un cuarto como para permitir que salga sólo con una pequeña toalla de él.

-Señor Dickenson – dijo Annie – estamos casados, así que podemos compartir el mismo cuarto sin ningún problema. Incluso se podría encontrar más raro que estando en el mismo hotel no durmiéramos juntos. Así que, si compartimos pieza o no es algo de nosotros, y usted no tiene que por qué aceptarlo. Pero… me disculpo por como me aparecí aquí, ya se que fue inapropiado, pero le debía decir algo a Kai, no podía esperar a vestirme. Pero no se preocupe, no volverá a suceder.

Luego de todo eso, el señor Dickenson no se atrevió a contestarle.

-Ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir – dijo Kai.

-Cierto. Bueno, nos vamos. No sabemos a qué hora vamos a volver, así que entrenen sin nosotros y no nos esperen – dijo Annie.

Luego, salieron del hotel rápidamente y tomaron un taxi, y con eso desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Unas horas más tarde, todos los equipos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, pero costaba mucho concentrarse debido a que todos se preguntaban qué habría pasado con Kai y Annie, por qué habían salido vestidos así y tan rápido del hotel.

-Chicos, miren esto – dijo Kenny, entrando rápidamente al salón, y prendió la televisión.

Puso el canal de las noticias en inglés, donde la reportera estaba en los palacios de tribunales.

"_Y en estos momentos sigue el juicio en contra de Voltaire Hiwatari y Boris, quienes están siendo acusados de maltrato, abuso y sobreexplotación de jóvenes que se dedican al beyblade, junto con utilizarlos para extraños experimentos científicos. Por la mañana se presentó el caso y se mostraron algunas de las pruebas físicas más importantes, junto con algunos documentos importantes._

_Pero lo más importante del juicio va a suceder ahora, porque viene el turno para que declaren Kai y Annie Hiwatari, dos jóvenes que estuvieron en la abadía, y quienes pueden ser los más importantes testigos en su contra. Ellos fueron quienes hicieron que el caso en contra de estos hombres se reabriera luego de nos años, y Kai fue uno de los jóvenes más sobreexplotados ahí, siendo él el nieto de Voltaire._

_Seguiremos reporteando en unos minutos para mostrarles en vivo la declaración de estos chicos, junto con el veredicto final en contra de Voltaire y Boris"._

-Cómo?? – dijo Tyson – hoy día es el juicio contra Voltaire??

-Por lo que acabamos de escuchar, así es – dijo Max.

-Y Kai y Annie van a declarar – dijo Ray – por eso estaban tan alarmados en la mañana, y se fueron tan deprisa.

-Tal vez para eso se han estado preparando todo este tiempo – dijo Tyna.

-Cómo?? – dijeron los Bladebreakers.

-No se han dado cuenta de que esos dos han estado todo el tiempo desde que llegamos tramando algo? – dijo Caroline.

-Habían días en los que salían, en que se reunían con alguien, hacían extrañas llamadas… son todas cosas raras, se notaba que planeaban algo, pero Annie no nos quería contar.

-Chicos, ya volvió el programa – dijo Max.

"… _Y volvemos a reportearles desde los tribunales en el juicio contra los dueños de la abadía. En estos momentos es llamada a declarar a Annie Hiwatari. El juicio se hace en ruso, así que para que no tengan problemas con el idioma, se traducirá al inglés con subtítulos lo que ahora se diga"._

En la pantalla se vio a Annie subiendo al estrado.

" – _Jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?_

_-Sí, lo juro._

_-Por favor, diga su nombre, edad y estado civil – _dijo el juez.

_-Annie Katryna Hiwatari, 17 años, casada – _con esto último, el juez, los abogados y el público quedaron consternados.

_-Casada? – _empezó uno de los abogados – _me parece que usted es demasiado joven para eso. Por qué se casó a esta edad, y con quién?_

_-Empezando porque no me casé a esta edad, sino que cuando tenía 14 años. Mi marido es Kai Hiwatari, el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari._

_-Dónde lo conoció?_

_-En la abadía, cuando los dos fuimos entrenados allí._

_-Por qué se casó con él?_

_-Por amor, por qué más va a ser._

_-Nunca le importó el hecho de que en algún momento él recibirá la gran herencia de su familia y se hará millonario?_

_-El dinero nunca ha sido un factor importante en nuestra relación. Hay cosas mucho más profundas que nos unen, mucho más allá de nuestra situación económica._

_-Y… _cuáles_ serían esas cosas?_

_-Esos son temas personales, le pediría por favor que no me pregunte sobre ellos._

_-De acuerdo. Señora Hiwatari, hubo algún momento en que usted accediera a ser entrenada en la abadía?_

_-Nunca. Fui llevada allí a la fuerza, y no se me permitía irme._

_-Está usted de acuerdo con la descripción de las cosas que sucedía en la abadía que fueron dichas en la mañana?_

_-Absolutamente de acuerdo._

_-Conserva usted algún tipo de marca física que nos revele la veracidad de esos tratos?_

_-Sí, si tengo._

_-Podría usted mostrárnoslas._

_-Emm… claro – _dijo Annie, un poco nerviosa. Miró a Kai para ver si aprobaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a lo que él contestó sólo asintiendo con la cabeza. Y se empezó a quitar la chaqueta que estaba llevando, luego la blusa, y por último su camiseta, para quedar solamente con su sostén.

Luego se dio vuelta para dejar al descubierto su espalda, y todos pudieron ver las marcas a las que se refería. Por toda su espalda se podían ver cicatrices, al parecer hechas por latigazos. También tenía una extraña cicatriz, redonda, en su hombro izquierdo. Y, cerca de su hombro derecho, se podía ver algo así como un tatuaje, en que se leían las letras BC.

-_Por favor, necesitamos a un doctor para que examine las cicatrices y ver si corresponderían a la fecha e que ella estuvo en la abadía._

Un doctor fue hacia Annie y, con mucho cuidado, examinó su espalda.

_-Bueno – _dijo el doctor luego de un rato – _en efecto, sus cicatrices corresponden a entre ocho y seis años atrás aproximadamente, y al parecer fueron hechas por latigazos, aunque hay otras marcas que parecen hechas por beyblades. Pero esta cicatriz que veo aquí me parece muy extraña, no se con qué se la hizo – _dijo, señalando la cicatriz redonda en su hombro.

-_Esa cicatriz es de cuando me dispararon – _dijo Annie.

_-Cómo?- _dijo el abogado – _cuándo le dispararon?_

_-Cuando tenía 10 años. Iba caminando por la calle cuando me dispararon, y cuando desperté estaba en la abadía._

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

_-Pero, la marca que más me llama la atención es esta – _continuó el doctor, señalando a la marca de BC – _me da la impresión de que fue hecha quemándole la piel, como cuando marcan con hierro fundido al ganado._

_-Fue así como te hicieron esa marca? _– le preguntó el abogado a Annie.

_-Sí, así fue._

_-Y tú estabas despierta cuando te la hicieron?_

_-Sí, entre muchos guardias me tenían sujeta para que no me moviera y me la pudieran hacer._

_-No tengo más preguntas – _dijo el defensor, sorprendido por lo que le habían hecho a Annie, y se fue a sentar.

-_Puede ir a sentarse _– le dijo el juez a Annie, también consternado. Annie se sentó junto a Kai, quien tomó sus manos en las suyas-. _Llamo ahora a declarar a Kai Hiwatari._

Kai se puso de pie, y mostró una actitud seria y fría que sorprendió a todos, y se ganó la admiración de todos los presentes en la sala.

-_Jura decir la verdad y sólo la verdad._

_-Lo juro._

_-Por favor, diga su nombre, edad y estado civil._

_-Kai Hiwatari, 18 años, casado._

_-No cree que su esposa, Annie Hiwatari, haya querido casarse con usted para poder acceder a la fortuna de los Hiwatari?_

_-No. Estoy seguro de eso. Nos casamos por amor, no por dinero._

_-A qué edad entró a la abadía?_

_-Cuando tenía siete años. Mi madre había muerto cuando tenía cuatro, y mi padre me crió. Pero cuando cumplí siete, Voltaire fue a mi casa y le disparó a mi padre. Luego me llevó con él a la abadía._

_-Pero… según los informes que tenemos su padre murió de causas naturales._

_-Eso es mentira. Voltaire altero los resultados de su autopsia para que en los informes apareciera eso._

_-Y usted presenció el momento de la muerte de su padre?_

_-No sólo la de mi padre, sino que también la de mi madre. Los dos murieron de la misma forma, pero su autopsia también fue alterada para que la causa de su muerte fuese otra._

_-O sea, usted está diciendo que Voltaire es también el asesino de su madre._

_-Si, eso digo. No fue el quien apretó el gatillo, pero él fue quien dio la orden para que la mataran._

_-Por qué dice eso?_

_-Porque el hombre que la mató tenía el logo BC, "Biovolt Corporation"._

_-Es ese el mismo logo que su esposa tenía en u espalda._

_-Si. Todos los que estuvimos en la abadía los tenemos._

_-Puede usted mostrarnos la suya._

Con eso, Kai empezó a quitarse la ropa que tenía de la cintura hacia arriba. Se dio vuelta, y al igual que Annie, se vio su espalda llena de marcas y cicatrices, algunas aun peores que las de la chica. Y en su hombro derecho la misma marca, BC tatuado con fuego.

_-Bueno, eso es suficiente –_dijo el abogado –_ puede ponerse su ropa. –_Cuando hubo terminado, prosiguió – _Señor Hiwatari, a mí como a todos los que se encuentran en esta sala, creo yo, nos impresiona que usted esté declarando en contra de su abuelo, el padre de s padre, un hombre a quien debería amar, no culpar de crímenes tan horribles como los que acaba de describir._

_-Empezando porque yo no considero a Voltaire como mi abuelo. Para mí el es solo un hombre con quien estoy emparentado a la fuerza. Un abuelo debería preocuparse por mí y buscar mi felicidad. Pero él lo único que ha hecho siempre es lo contrario. Desde que mis padres estaban vivos supe que él me odiaba, que no me quería como nieto, y todo se confirmo cuando mató a mis padres y me mandó a la abadía. Qué abuelo obliga a su nieto a estar en un lugar a la fuerza, lo sobreexplota con ejercicios interminables, le mete en la cabeza que debe ser el mejor, sin importarle los demás, lo castiga con latigazos y torturas si se rehúsa a hacer algo o si lo hace mal? Qué abuelo utiliza a su nieto para sus fines personales, y lo convierte en un arma, quitándole toda su infancia y felicidad? Y qué abuelo es capaz de quitarle la felicidad futura de su nieto al intentar por todos los medios que él sea feliz? Disculpen, pero ese hombre no es mi abuelo._

Todos los presentes estaban conmocionados por la declaración del chico en contra de Voltaire. Y no solo por eso, sino que porque Kai no parecía emocionarse en ningún momento con sus palabras, sino que lo dijo todo con solo odio en su voz.

-_No tengo más preguntas_ – dijo el abogado.

_-Puede tomar asiento_ – dijo el juez a Kai. Y así, el chico se sentó junto a Annie, quien entrelazó su mano con la de él, pero ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos luego de la declaración de Kai.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban impactados por las dos declaraciones que acababan de oír.

_-Bueno – _se escuchó la voz de la reportera – _al parecer va a haber un pequeño receso en el cual el jurado va a decidir su veredicto. Nos vemos luego de esta pequeña pausa."_

Todos en el salón de entrenamiento del hotel estaban sin palabras. Todavía no podían creer todo lo que habían escuchado. Que los padres de Kai habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos, que Voltaire lo había hecho pasar por horribles torturas en la abadía, que les habían hecho ese horrible tatuaje, que los dos tenían esas marcas en su espalda…

-Ahora entiendo por qué Kai es así – dijo Ray – nadie puede ser muy abierto ni extrovertido si vio a sus padres ser asesinados.

-Si, debió ser horrible para él, ver eso cuando era solo un niño – dijo Max.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Tyson. – La verdad es que después de todo este tiempo creía conocer a Kai, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo conocíamos, y el tampoco confiaba en nosotros lo suficiente como para contarnos eso.

-Si, al parecer la única persona en quien confía es en Annie – dijo Max.

-Vieron las marcas en su espalda – dijo Kenny.

-Si, eran horribles. Tuvo que haber sido terrible pasar por esos castigos como para que te dejen esas cicatrices luego de tantos años.

-Cómo nunca las vimos? – dijo Karla – las cicatrices, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo un equipo, nunca vimos las cicatrices en su espalda, ni ese tatuaje de BC.

-Es cierto, nosotros tampoco nunca nos fijamos en la espalda de Kai, no sabíamos que tenía esas marcas ni ese tatuaje – dijo Ray.

-Cómo pudo Voltaire hacerlos pasar por eso? – dijo Tyna.

-Ahora podemos ver los horribles que eran los tratos en ese lugar – dijo Caroline.

"… _Volvemos aquí en el juicio contra los dueños de Biovolt. Acabamos de escuchar dos declaraciones muy impactantes provenientes de dos chicos que estuvieron en la abadía, uno de ellos el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai, quién también lo acusa de asesinato. Ahora, el jurado esta listo para dar su veredicto._

_-Yo, Darya Karin, jueza del jurado, hago público el veredicto. Hemos decidido que los acusados son culpables de todos los delitos que se les han impugnado._

Esto gano aplausos de toda la gente de la sala, y una sonrisa de parte de Kai y Annie, mientras que se veía que Voltaire y Boris estaban completamente enojados.

_-Bueno – _empezó el juez – _viendo que el jurado ha considerado que ustedes son culpables, yo los condeno a cadena perpetua sin ningún tipo de beneficio. Lo harán en un recinto aislado, sin ningún tipo de contacto con nadie. No podrán recibir visitas, a menos que un tribunal esté seguro de la seguridad de esta. No podrán recibir llamadas ni cartas, por lo que vivirán por siempre aislados del mundo. Así también, se dará especial protección a Kai y Annie Hiwatari, para protegerlos en contra de futuros peligros debido a las declaraciones que han dado hoy día. En cuanto a la fortuna de los Hiwatari, esta pasa automáticamente en estos momentos a manos de Kai Hiwatari y su esposa, quienes podrán hacer lo que quieran con ella. Con esto, se pone fin a esta audiencia. Llévense a los acusados de aquí._

Todos estaban felices por el veredicto dado, menos Voltaire y Boris. Es por eso que, antes de que se lo llevaran, Voltaire le gritó a Kai:

-_No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Disfruta ahora de tu felicidad con esa perra, porque no te durará mucho._

Con eso, Kai soltó la mano de Annie y se acercó a Voltaire, para hablarle con la voz más llena de odio que nunca.

-_Nadie le dice perra a mi esposa, me oíste. Acéptalo, no pudiste arruinar mi vida, perdiste – _y con eso se alejó del lado de Voltaire, para volver con Annie, y así tratar de salir de la sala.

Pero no fue fácil salir, ya que toda la prensa del país y mundial estaba allí, y todos querían declaraciones de Kai y Annie. Pero Kai, tomando fuertemente la mano de Annie para que no se soltaran, evadió todas las preguntas de los reporteros que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Al final, las cámaras los siguieron hasta la salida de los tribunales, donde se vio a la pareja tomando un taxi, y así desaparecer de la vista de todos.

**Perdón perdón perdón por la demora en subir este capitulo. Lo qe pasa es que he estado muy ocupada, yno he tenido el tiempo suficiente para sentarme frente al computador, escribir la historia y subir los capitulos. **

**A mi personalmente no me gustan los autores que se demoran mucho en actualizar sus historias, asi que si están enojados conmigo por eso los entiendo completamente.**

**No se cuando vaya a subir el proximo capi, primero tengo que pensarlo bien, y para eso me tengo que inspirar, y en estos momentos hay muchas cosas en mi mente como para pensar en la historia, pero voy a tratar de no demorarme mucho.**

**Dejando de lado eso, todavia hay tiempo para que respondan a mi preguntan:**

**Quieren lemon en esta historia?**

**Su opinion es muy importante para mi.**

**sky d: Te endiendo si no tienes tiempo para dejar tu review. Yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo ni para leer muchas historias. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Haro kzoids: Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Hillary, que ahora vuelva a se amiga de Annie y que este tras Tyson. Que bueno que tambien te guste como actua Kai, que demuestre que quiere a Annie a pesar d ser tan frio. Muchas gracias por tus reviews D cuidate, chaooo.**

**NatashaLubkova: Me hace sentir muy bien que busques tiempo entre todo lo que tengas que hacer para dejarme un review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Muchas gracias por tu opinion, creo que ahora me voy aponer a pensar bien en eso. De nuevo, gracias por tu review. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Katy Hiwatari Uchiha: Que beno que te guste la historia. Perdón si te hice esperar mucho para este capi, pero el tiempo me falta. Tengo muchas cosas que estudiar, ni siquiea me puedo relajar un viernes porque los sabados tengo control, pero cuando tenga tiempo voy a sentarme a escribir la historia. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar reviews. Voy a estar esperando tus opiniones en los proximos capis. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir. Cuidense, chaooo.**


	9. Capitulo 9

-Qué fue eso?? – fue lo primero que pudo decir Tyson, luego de ver a Kai y Annie alejarse en taxi de los tribunales por la tv.

-Aun no lo puedo creer – dijo Max – Voltaire y Boris están en la cárcel ahora, y lo estarán para siempre, y todo gracias a Kai y Annie.

-Sii – dijo Kenny – y no solo eso. Ahora, como Voltaire está en la cárcel, Kai es quien toma posesión de toda la herencia de los Hiwatari.

-Y eso es mucho dinero? – preguntó Tyna.

-Bueno, sé que es una de las familias más ricas de Rusia, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto dinero sería. Dizzy, podrías ver si en algún lado está esa información?

-En un momento jefe – le dij Dizzy -. Acabo de encontrar algo – dijo después de un rato en que estuvo buscando – no es una página oficial, pero al parecer todos los datos e información que da son válidos. Según esto, nadie sabe exactamente cuanto dinero tiene la familia Hiwatari, pero se especula que su fortuna es de unos 50000 millones de dólares.

-50000 MILLONES DE DÓLARES!! – Gritaron todos – es la mayor cantidad de dinero que he oído en mi vida – dijo Tyson.

-Cómo es posible que tengan tanto dinero? – dijo Ray.

-Bueno – dijo Dizzy – según lo que tengo aquí, los Hiwatari son una de las familias más antiguas de Europa, y debido a muchos negocios hechos en siglos pasados lograron generar una gran fortuna, que se fue acrecentando con la revolución industrial y cosas así. Al parecer, son dueños de muchas empresas muy exitosas, y tienen un sinfín de acciones en distintas partes, y junto con otras cosas, le permiten mantener y aumentar su fortuna.

-Y, por qué Kai nunca nos habló de que su familia tenía tanto dinero? – se preguntó Max – O sea, sabíamos que tenía dinero, pero no tanto.

-Al parecer – dijo Kenny – por lo que deduzco y los datos que encontró Dizzy, Voltaire le había negado una gran parte de la fortuna a la familia de su hijo, ya que nunca soportó que se casara con la madre de Kai, por lo que siempre vivió una vida bastante humilde. Luego, al ver que Kai no resultaba ser el pupilo que él quería, y luego de que se escapara por primera vez de la abadía, lo quitó de la herencia familiar, por lo que por años Kai no pudo recibir ni un peso dl dinero que le correspondía. Pero ahora, que Voltaire no está, nada impide a Kai de hacerse dueño de su fortuna, y hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-Y, que pasará con Annie – preguntó Caroline – o sea, ella debería recibir algo de ese dinero, ya que es la esposa de Kai.

-Bueno, al parecer, todo depende de cómo se casaron: si lo hicieron con separación de bienes o si formaron sociedad conyugal.

-Y si formaron sociedad conyugal?

-Entonces a Annie le corresponde la mitad de los bienes de Kai.

-O sea que, Annie es millonaria?

-Y formaron sociedad conyugal entonces… si, es igual de millonaria que Kai.

-Wow – dijeron las Guardianas.

Nadie siguió hablando del tema del juicio por un rato. Siguieron con la práctica del día lo más normal que pudieron y, luego de unas horas, fueron al lobby del hotel a descansar. Pero, había un tema que querían discutir, pero que nadie se atrevía a empezarlo. Fue en ese momento en que, en las noticias, volvieron a hablar del juicio como el gran acontecimiento del día, del mes, del año decían algunos, y volvieron a mostrar imágenes de lo acontecido esa tarde. Fue ahí que volvieron a ver esas imágenes que no los dejaban en paz y de las que todos querían comentar: las espaldas totalmente marcadas y torturadas de Kai y Annie.

-No puedo creer que nunca nos hayamos fijado en eso antes – dijo -- .

-Nosotros tampoco – dijeron los Bladebreakers – la verdad, ahora si lo pensamos, nunca antes le habíamos podido ver la espalda a Kai.

-Nosotras tampoco habíamos a Annie sin nada cubriéndola la espalda. Es más, nunca la habíamos visto usar un bikini ni nada, siempre tenía una excusa para no usarlos, pero nunca habíamos pensado mucho en ello. La verdad es que hasta lo preferíamos, ya que si ella atrae las miradas de todos los hombres así no más, imagínense cómo sería si ella estuviera e bikini.

-Es cierto – dijo Ray -. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, las dos veces que hemos visto a Annie en… emmm… poca o casi nada de ropa cubriéndola – cuando dijo eso se sonrojo bastante – nunca pudimos ver su espalda bien. La primera vez, cuando estaba desnuda en el cuarto de Kai – se sonrojó aún más, al igual que los demás Bladebreakers – estaba volteada hacia nosotros, así que no le habríamos podido ver su espalda. Y la segunda vez, esta mañana, cuando vino sólo en toalla a hablar con Kai, recuerdo que su cabello tapaba la parte de su espalda que la toalla no cubría.

-Siii, ahora que lo pienso, también me doy cuenta de lo mismo – dijo Max.

-Pero… aun no puedo creer que así sean sus espaldas – dijo Tyna – cómo pudieron ser tan crueles para hacerles eso, torturarlos de ese modo?

-Siii, al parecer lo que Annie nos dijo sobre la abadía era cierto, y al parecer mucho peor de cómo ella lo describió.

-Pero, lo que más me impresiona – dijo Kenny – es esa marca que tienen los dos en su hombro, ese como logo de Biovolt, y la forma como se la hicieron.

-Con hierro fundido, debió ser horrible, muy horrible, y muy doloroso.

-Que horrible que hayan tenido que pasar por todo eso. Ahora deben estar súper felices por como todo salió.

-Yo creo que están más que nada felices porque ahora van a poder estar juntos – dijo Caroline – si no lo recuerdan, cuando Annie nos explicó por primera vez por qué estaba casada con Kai nos dijo que habían vivido unos meses juntos después de casarse, pero que después se tuvieron que separar por el miedo a que Voltaire o Boris los encontraran juntos y los atraparan, por lo que tenían que vivir constantemente escapando, y no tenían la oportunidad de vivir juntos en paz. Pero, ahora que ninguno de los dos está, van a poder vivir juntos.

-Si – dijo Tyson – aunque me moleste que vivan juntos porque aun no veo a Kai verdaderamente enamorado de Annie, creo que después de todo lo que han pasado, se merecen ser felices.

Nadie le pudo contestar, porque en ese momento oyeron las puertas del hotel abrirse, para ver pasar por ellas a Kai y Annie.

No se les veía distinto que los otros días. Annie estaba igual de feliz que siempre, y Kai igual de serio. Hablaron algo con el recepcionista del hotel y luego entraron al lobby como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola chicos – dijo Annie, como siempre – perdón por no poder estar en la práctica de hoy día, es que tenía algunos asuntos que atender – dijo, refiriéndose a su equipo. Y con eso, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones, donde ya estaba Kai sentado, que ni siquiera había saludado a su equipo.

Estuvieron un rato sentados allí, solo respirando, disfrutando de su victoria, descansando después de todas las cosas que habían tenido que hacer luego de que se fueron de los tribunales.

Justo en ese momento uno de los canales de noticias volvió a comentar el juicio. Kai y Annie abandonaron su posición de relajo para poner atención a la televisión. Se mostró un completo reportaje sobre el caso de Biovolt, en donde, además de hablar sobre los tratos que se le daban a los jóvenes, mostraron imágenes de la abadía, y de salas secretas en donde se realizaban todas los castigos. Y se mostró una barra de metal, don el signo de Biovolt en una punta, la cual describieron como el fierro que solían usar para marcar a los chicos que iban allá.

Al ver esto, todos se quedaron mirando a la joven pareja, que estaba totalmente seria mirando las imágenes, aunque todos pudieron ver un pequeño signo de dolor que se asomó en la cara de Annie cuando vio el fierro, y que fue calmado por Kai, que le tomó la mano.

Luego de eso, mostraron imágenes del juicio, y donde todos pudieron ver el momento en que Kai y Annie declararon, y cuando mostraron sus espaldas como prueba de los tratos que se le daban a la gente allí. Nuevamente, todos se voltearon a ver cómo reaccionaba la pareja a esas imágenes, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos hizo ningún tipo de signo o mueca que les mostrara a los chicos si estaban afectados o no por lo que veían.

El único cambio que se vio en ellos fue cuando se mostró cuando se dio el veredicto final, y se dejó a Voltaire y Boris en cadena perpetua.

-Ese es el momento que más me gusta de toda la audiencia – dijo Annie – creo que han sido de las mejores frases que he oído, luego de la frase "los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" – dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que concuerdo en eso contigo – le dijo Kai, quien seguía mirando la televisión.

Luego de eso, se miraron por un segundo y Annie recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kai, mientras que el pasaba su brazo por su hombro para así poder atraerla aun más a su cuerpo y abrazarla.

Los dos se veían tan tranquilos que nadie quería molestarlos. Aparte que esa era la primera vez que veían a Kai mostrarse tan cariñoso con alguien en público, lo que bastó para acallarlos a todos y evitar todas sus preguntas.

-Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Kai a Annie, luego de estar unos minutos abrazados.

-Siii, todo lo que hemos hecho hoy día me abrió el apetito. Qué podemos comer?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Puedes ir a pedir por mí? – le dijo Annie a Kai, poniéndole caritas de por favor que sabía que siempre convencían al chico – Ya sabes que es lo que me gusta.

-De acuerdo. Lo vamos a comer arriba – y sin esperar una respuesta de ella, Kai salió del lobby para ir al comedor. Pero eso dejó a Annie sola con todos, que se veía que tenían muchas preguntas.

-Pregunten rápido por favor, que estoy muy cansada y tengo hambre.

-Dónde estuviste todo el día, luego de que dejaron los tribunales? – preguntó Kenny.

-Fuimos al banco, a firmar todos los papeles necesarios para que Kai se convirtiera en el único heredero de la herencia Hiwatari. Luego, creamos algunas cuentas corrientes, hicimos unos cuantos giros, y vimos algunos otros asuntos referentes a la herencia.

-Esas marcas en tu espalda son todas reales? – le preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, son todas reales.

Con esa pregunta, nadie quiso seguir preguntando del tema. Encontraron demasiado doloroso que Annie tuviera que haber pasado por todo eso, por todo ese dolor, y que le dejaran secuelas tan horribles en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, si tienen más preguntas feliz se las respondo mañana, pero ahora estoy muy cansada, así que si me disculpan, me voy a mi cuarto. A, no se les ocurra ir a molestarnos ni nada, no se los recomiendo para nada.

-Annie, espera - dijo Kenny – una última pregunta: tú con Kai se casaron con separación de bienes o no?

-Con sociedad conyugal – le respondió la chica sonriendo, para luego desaparecer por la puerta del lobby.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Kai y Annie se tiraron en su cama y se quedaron mirando el techo por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar ni nada, y tampoco estaban pensando en nada en particular. Sólo se quedaron allí, haciendo nada aparte de mirar a su habitación.

Luego de un rato, escucharon que tocaban a la puerta, lo que los obligó a levantarse. Era una persona del hotel, que le fue a llevar la cena que habían ordenado.

Comieron en el mismo silencio en que estuvieron cuando llegaron a su habitación, y que habían mantenido prácticamente todo el día. Pero, no había necesidad de hablar: con la mirada se decían todo, se decían que estaban felices, libres, en paz. Y poner esos sentimientos en palabras habría empeorado el momento.

Luego de que hubieron terminado, se pusieron sus ropas de dormir, y se acostaron. Allí, sólo se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos, descubriendo los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro sólo por la manera en que miraba. Luego, lentamente, se empezaron a cercar para así poder fundir sus labios en un suave beso. Ninguno de los dos quería apresurar las cosas, sólo querían disfrutar del momento, por lo que se dedicaron en ese rato a conocer los labios, la boca del otro, como si fuera la primera vez que la podían descubrir.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos desearon que el beso se hiciera más profundo, como que si de repente quisieran expresar ahora sus sentimientos de forma más física, y que el otro ls supiera. Fue así como ahora no solo sus bocas estaban en contacto, sino que también sus cuerpos. Estaban abrazados fuertemente, no querían sentir ni una parte de su cuerpo sin el contacto del cuerpo del otro, de ese otro cuerpo que le entregaba tanto amor.

Al poco rato, las manos de los dos se cansaron de estar sólo abrazadas al otro, y así empezaron su lenta exploración por el cuerpo de su amante, no contentándose con poder tocar la piel sobre la tela de los pijamas, sino que queriendo ir más allá.

Y así, fueron primero las manos de Kai que se deslizaron bajo el pijama de su esposa, permitiéndole tocar su cintura, su espalda, sus pechos… Annie, al sentir su contacto, empezó a gemir entre los besos que se daban, y sin quedarse atrás, le quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama al chico. Pero, las manos de Kai no se quedaron sólo allí: quería sentirla aún más, tocar todo su cuerpo, por lo que la empezó a desprender de su ropa, mientras de Annie hacía lo mismo con la de él.

Ahora, ya se habían olvidado de todo lo sucedido ese día: no les importaba que hubieran ganado el juicio, que todos supieran de sus horribles cicatrices en sus espaldas, ni que Boris y Voltaire estuvieran por fin en la cárcel. En ese momento importaban sólo ellos dos, y en el placer que le producían el roce de sus cuerpos.

Los besos ya no eran largos y profundos como antes, sino que cortos, pero llenos de pasión. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas debido a todas las cosas que estaban sintiendo. Luego, Kai se 

sació de los labios de ella, para seguir por sus mejillas, su cuello, sus pechos, donde se detuvo un momento, y luego siguió por su cintura, besando su ombligo. Siguió descendiendo, hasta que llegó a la parte más preciada del cuerpo de Annie, esa que solo él podía llegar a conocer. La besó con más pasión y nunca, ganándose varios gemidos de placer de parte de ella, que no podía dejar de moverse ni disfrutar de lo que Kai le hacía. Luego de que la pasión que ella sintió llegó a su punto máximo, donde llegó a temblar de puro placer, Kai salió de donde estaba, para volver a ponerse sobre ella y así poder mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

Lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos de ella, empezó a entrar en ella. Pero, al poco rato, y por demanda de los dos, e movimiento ya no fue lento ni suave, sino que se tornó en algo mucho más rápido. Los dos se sentían tan bien, tan seguros y felices en ese momento. Cuando el climax llegó, fue acallado por sus besos, para luego separarse y volver a la misma posición de un principio: los dos sólo acostados, mirándose a los ojos, aunque ahora sus respiraciones eran mucho más agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban desnudos.

Y sin decirse ni una palabra, se fundieron en un abrazo, cada uno pensando en que ese era el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Ya no tenían que preocuparse por nada más, ya no tenían que escapar ni esconderse, ahora podrían vivir en paz, por fin juntos como tantos años lo quisieron, podrían amarse sin preocupaciones. Se sentían, tal vez por primera vez en sus vidas, felices, solo así , abrazados de la persona más importante de sus vidas.

Así estaban unas horas más tarde. Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, cuando escucharon el celular de Annie sonar. Ninguno de los dos lo quería contestar, no querían separarse, estaban tan cálidos, tan protegidos… Pero Annie tuvo el presentimiento de que debía responder a esa llamada. Se separó de los brazos protectores de Kai y fue a buscar su celular.

-Aló? – dijo la chica, al ver que era un número desconocido.

-Annie… hija? – se escuchó l voz emocionada de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

**Perdón, perdón y muchas más perdones por no poder actualizar antes. Es que de verdad que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, muchas pruebas, mucho estudio, que no he tenido tiempo como para sentarme a escrbir la historia, y cada vez que estoy como inspirada no puedo escribir, eso me pasa muchas veces en clases, y cuando me siento a escribir, no se que escribir. Pero por fin puedo subir un capi D.**

**skyd: que bueno que te haya gustado leer el capi. La verdad es que me gusto mucho escribirlo, y me gusto más que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, chaooo.**

**Haro kzoids: que bueno que me apoyas!! bueno aqui puse un poco de lemon, no quise ser muy explicita tampoco, ojala te haya gustado. Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy segura como son las cosas con los testigos aui, pero me imagine que la audiencia seria asi, aunque eso se permita o no. Gracias por leer siempre mi historia, y por todos tus reviews!!. Cuidate, chaooo.**

**Moni-san: Ahhhh, que bueno que te gusta mi idea de Kai casado. Ojala sigas leyendo la historia, y dejandome reviews con tus opiniones sobre lo que a pasando. Y si tienes alguna idea sobre la trama, no dudes en decirmela D. Gracias por el review, cuidate, chaooo.**

**Bueno, no tengo tiempo para añadir algo mas, asi que los dejo. Ojala les haya gustado el capi, y si no, diganme que es lo que no les gusto. Cuidense, chaooo.**


	10. Capítulo 10

-_Annie… hija._

Annie se quedo ahí, petrificada. La mujer al otro lado de la línea la había llamado hija? Eso no podía ser, la única persona que la podía llamar así había muerto hace ya muchos años atrás.

-Annie, qué sucede? – le preguntó Kai.

-Annie, hija, eres tú? – le seguía hablando esa voz por el teléfono, que a la vez si sonaba como su madre.

-Mamá, mamá, eres tú? – le preguntó Annie, con la voz temblando.

-Si mi niña, soy yo, que alegría escucharte.

-Pe… pero, esto no puede ser, tú… moriste.

-Qué??? Annie, yo nunca he muerto. A mí me dijeron, a todos nos dijeron, que tú habías muerto.

-Mamá, quiénes son todos?

-Bueno, yo, tu padre, tu hermana y todos tus primos y tíos. Todos creíamos que estabas muerta, por eso no te buscamos. Ahora misma están todos aquí, escuchándote.

-Y… quién les dijo que yo había muerto?

-Fue un hombre que hoy reconocimos como Voltaire Hiwatari. Ese día, cuando tú no estabas en la casa, llegó y nos dijo a todos que te conocía y que nos estuvo vigilando a todos por mucho tiempo, y que tenía especial interés en ti. Pero que nosotros seríamos u obstáculo para tu entrenamiento, así que debíamos desaparecer de tu vida.

"Tu padre no aceptó eso, y dijo que no se iba a separar de ti, pero nos amenazó con matarte si nos oponíamos. No nos quedo más remedio que hacer lo que nos pedía y ese mismo día abandonamos la casa, y el hombre dispuso de nuevas casas para nosotros en otra cuidad.

"Pero a los dos días este hombre volvió a donde estábamos y nos dijo que un accidente había pasado en la casa. Que luego de que tú hubieras llegado hubo un cortocircuito que provocó un enorme incendio, destruyendo la casa junto con tu vida.

"Quisimos volver para asegurarnos de todo, ya que no le creíamos mucho a Voltaire, pero esta vez nos dijo que no debíamos tratar de investigar sobre lo que había pasado y olvidarnos de tu existencia, o sino habrían graves consecuencias.

"En un principio quisimos investigar a pesar de su amenaza, pero nos empezamos a sentir observados y seguidos, lo que nos dio un miedo terrible. Sabíamos que estos hombres eran capaces de mucho, y no queríamos que a nadie más le pasara algo, por lo que decidimos aceptar tu muerte y empezar una nueva vida. Hasta hoy día, cuando vimos el juicio en contra de Voltaire y te vimos a ti declarar, junto a ese Kai, tú marido.

Luego de escuchar todo esto, Annie se quedó muda. No lo podía creer, su familia estaba viva, sus padres junto con su hermana estaban vivos.

-Y, están todos bien ahora? – les preguntó Annie, un rato después.

-Si. Hace un tiempo que dejamos de sentir la sensación de ser vigilados pero decidimos no investigar tu muerte. Habían pasado ya tantos años y nos había costado demasiado aceptar todo lo que había pasado. No queríamos volver a abrir la herida. Perdónanos hija.

-Yo… yo no se qué decir… - dijo Annie, sintiendo ya las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sé que es mucha información para ti, al igual que lo fue para nosotros verte en la televisión. No sabes lo que nos dolió ver como estabas. Ver todas esas heridas en tu espalda, saber que te habían disparado, torturado, fue horrible. Y lo peor fue que tuviste que casarte tan joven con el nieto de Voltaire para que no recibieras castigos tan severos…

-Qué??? – la interrumpió Annie – Mamá, yo no me casé con Kai por eso.

-Annie, no me tienes que mentir. Sabemos que fue por eso, es obvio. Cualquiera en tu lugar haría eso. Fue una muy buena estrategia para protegerte un poco de los castigos, pero Voltaire ahora está en la cárcel, puedes separarte de él y venirte por fin a vivir con nosotros.

-No… no puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso. Mamá, jamás me casaría con alguien para ganar una especia de favor. Me casé con Kai porque lo amo con todo mi corazón, y él me ama a mí de la misma forma.

-De acuerdo. Puede que con el tiempo hayas aprendido a amarlo pero las dos sabemos que esa no es razón suficiente para que se hayan casado tan jóvenes.

-Y por qué no? Yo encuentro que esa es una razón de sobra. Con Kai hemos vivido y todas nos han hecho madurar mucho antes que a la demás gente. Es por eso que estuvimos seguros sobre lo de casarnos.

-Pero ya no es necesario que estés con él. Ahora nosotros hemos vuelto a tu vida, y ya no lo necesitas a él. Nosotros te daremos todo el cariño que necesites.

-Con Kai tengo todo el cariño que necesito.

-Pero… Annie, el peligro ya pasó, no es necesario que él te siga protegiendo ni nada, por eso sabemos que tu matrimonio no va a durar. Los matrimonios jóvenes no duran más de un año.

-Mamá, con Kai ya vamos a cumplir los tres años de casados, y no me voy a separar de él. Él siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha cuidado y querido todo este tiempo, y lo mo demasiado como para dejarlo. Y el que fuera nieto de Voltaire no nos ayudaba en nada, sino que era peor, ya que Voltaire me veía como una distracción para Kai en su entrenamiento y decía que el amor lo hacía más débil. Por si no vieron en el juicio, sus heridas eran mucho peores que las mías.

-Cariño, todos aquí sabemos que sus heridas eran falsas. Sólo las hicieron para ganar el juicio y quedarse con el dinero de su herencia. Y ahora, si te divorcias de él, imagínate con cuanta plata te vas a ir, seremos millonarios.

-Sus heridas eran todas reales. Jamás inventaríamos algo así. Había un doctor en la audiencia para acreditar que eran reales. Y con respecto a la herencia, eso es lo de menos, lo único que queríamos era que Voltaire y Boris quedaran tras las rejas.

-Annie, ya llevamos mucho tiempo en esta conversación. Por qué no haces tus maletas, dejas a Kai, y te vienes por fin con nosotros para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Después de todo lo que les he dicho aún no pueden creer que yo amo a Kai y que nunca lo voy a dejar. Nos casamos para toda la vida y así se va a quedar. Si me quieren de vuelta, lo van a tener que aceptar a él también. Ojala recapaciten, porque de verdad los quiero volver a ver, pero si van a seguir con esa actitud, mejor no volvemos a hablar. Cuando lo hayan pensado mejor volveremos a hablar. Buenas noches – y con eso, Annie colgó el teléfono.

Fueron muchas las emociones que acudieron a ella. Primero, se sentía muy feliz sabiendo que su familia estaba viva. Nunca antes habría esperado eso, pero a la vez todo le parecía muy extraño. Todos estos años se había acostumbrado a la idea de que, aparte de Kai y sus amigos, estaba sola en el mundo. Pero, se sentía profundamente decepcionada y triste al saber que ellos no aprobaban a Kai. Él era la persona más importante en su vida, y a su lado se sentía inmensamente feliz, y que no quisieran que estuvieran juntos le dolía, demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta, todas estas emociones habían hecho que empezara a llorar. No se dio cuenta de eso hasta que sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

También sintió un par de fuertes brazos que la abrazaban y evitaban que cayera al suelo. Pero, no le hicieron sentirse mejor, como normalmente sucedía, sino que sintió una culpa terrible. Cómo le iba a decir a Kai que su familia quería que se separara de él? Cómo le iba a decir que su familia estaba viva?

-Kai… yo…

-Shh… no tienes que decir nada ahora.

-Pero, tienes que saber, aunque no me guste nada todo esto…

-No tienes que decir nada. Pude escuchar toda la conversación, estuve detrás de ti casi todo el tiempo que hablaste con ellos. Estoy muy feliz que toda tu familia este viva.

-Pero, ellos no nos quieren juntos.

-Ya lo sé – le dijo Kai, con tristeza en su voz – pero no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas volver a encontrarte con ellos.

-No quiero estar con ellos si no es contigo. Ahhh… toda esta situación me enoja tanto, por qué no puede ser todo perfecto – dijo Annie, casi gritando de frustración.

Kai la abrazó más fuerte, y esta vez ella le devolvió el abrazo. Odiaba tener que elegir entre su familia y Kai, pero estaba segura de su decisión.

-Ven, ha sido un día muy largo y muchas cosas han sucedido. Mañana podremos seguir pensando sobre este asunto – le decía Kai, mientras la llevaba hacia la cama.

-Y sin contar que dentro de dos días comienza por fin el campeonato.

-Sí, tengo que hacer que Tyson entrene más. En el último tiempo se ha puesto más flojo y debo hacer que ganemos este torneo.

-No se cómo lo haces para poner a entrenar a Tyson.

-Creo que me teme cuando me enojo. Puedo llegar a ser bastante desagradable y exigente con él.

-Si, eso he notado. Yo me quedo con mi equipo. Me odian la mayoría de las veces porque batallo mejor que ellas y tengo más resistencia a los entrenamientos y me quedo con la atención de todos los chicos, pero me respetan bastante y siguen mis instrucciones.

-Si, aunque no me gusta la parte en que los hombres se fijan mucho en ti. No me gusta la forma en que te miran.

-A mi no me gusta como te miran a ti las mujeres. Es como si te quisieran comer.

-Eso también me molesta. Vamos, quédate dormida.

-En eso estoy – fue lo último que logró decir Annie esa noche. Si había algo que la terminaba siempre por calmar era una conversación con Kai, por muy pequeña que fuera, además que las valoraba mucho ya que no siempre lograba que él hablara.

Pero esta vez, ni sus brazos que la abrazaban fuerte mientras dormía ni la proximidad de sus cuerpos, ni las palabras que habían compartido pudieron alejar la conversación con su madre fuera de sus sueños.

Al otro día, Annie se despertó cuando sintió unos brazos moverse cerca suyo.

-Kai? – preguntó, media dormida.

-No quería despertarte.

-Qué hora es?

-La 6:30. Es aún temprano, así que no creo que encontremos a nadie desayunando aún.

-Ah. Espera a que me vista para que bajemos juntos.

Un momento después, estaban bajando las últimas escaleras para llegar al comedor donde, como habían supuesto antes, estaba vacío.

Sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, se separaron y cada uno se fue a sentar a la mesa que estaba designada para su respectivo equipo. Además, Kai sabía que Annie quería estar sola un momento para pensar en lo de la noche anterior. Él también tenía que pensar en eso. Nunca antes se le había pasado por la mente que tuviera que conocer a sus suegros. Y ahora no sólo los tendría que conocer en algún momento, sino que lo odiaban y no quería que estuviera con Annie.

Annie estaba envuelta en sus propios pensamientos también, los mismos que había tenido la noche anterior. Quería ver a su familia, muchísimo, pero no podía dejar a Kai.

Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando los demás equipos empezaron a llenar el salón, ni de las miradas que ellos les lanzaban.

-Mi habitación está muy cerca de la de ellos y anoche escuche algunos ruidos – decía alguien de otro equipo mientras entraba al comedor.

-La tuvieron que haber pasado muy bien anoche.

-Yo creo que también escuche algo.

Todos en el salón hablaban sobre ellos y su "celebración" de la noche anterior, que no había dejado a muchos indiferentes. Pero ni Kai ni Annie los escuchaban.

-Buenos días Annie – le dijo Caroline.

-Pasaste una buena noche? – le preguntó Tyna, con algo de malicia en su voz.

-Ehh… si – fue lo único que contestó un poco despistada antes de volver a sus pensamientos.

-Ohhh, vamos Annie, yo creo que todo el hotel los escuchó anoche. No digas sólo si.

-Perdón, qué decían? – les preguntó Annie, ya que no había podido escuchar lo que decían.

-Annie, todos sabemos que anoche hiciste el amor con Kai.

-Si, y qué? – les dijo Annie.

-Cómo que "y qué?".

-No es la primera vez que hago el amor con él. Llevamos casados casi tres años, ya ha pasado antes. Y anoche, bueno, estábamos felices y aliviados de que Voltaire y Boris estuvieran por fin en la cárcel, eso es todo.

-Y no te molesta que todos los hayan escuchado?

-En estos momento, tengo problemas más importantes de que preocuparme.

En la otra mesa, los Bladebrakers se sentían sumamente incómodos. Ellos también habían escuchado a su capitán con Annie la noche anterior, pero no se atrevían a hacer ningún comentario sobre ello. Y lo peor era escuchar todos los comentarios que se hacían en las otras mesas y saber que Kai podría oírlos y enojarse, lo cual sería peor para ellos.

-Kai, estás bien? Te noto un poco… ido – le dijo Ray.

-Oye Kai, qué pasa? – le preguntó Max, al ver que no se movía ni nada.

-Kai, despierta – le dijo Tyson, esta vez zarandeándole el brazo.

-Tyson, qué haces? – le preguntó Kai, dándose cuenta que lo estaban moviendo.

-Por fin despiertas – le dijo Tyson – te hablábamos y tú ni siquiera nos tomabas en cuenta.

-Qué quieren? – les preguntó Kai, ya con su humor normal.

-Sólo queríamos saber por qué estabas tan despistado – le dijo Max.

-Acaso recordaban lo que hiciste anoche? – le preguntó Tyson, esperando a que se avergonzara o algo.

-De qué hablas Tyson? – le preguntó Kai, como si nada, decepcionándolo.

-Ohh, vamos Kai, acaso no nos vas a decir que anoche te acostaste con Annie? Todo el hotel te escuchó. No estaban siendo muy silenciosos que digamos.

-Ahh… eso… - dijo Kai, un poco ruborizado, pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Fue una buena noche entonces? – le seguía preguntando Tyson, con el fin de hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Tyson, se puede saber por qué me preguntas esas cosas. Tan interesado estás en mi vida personal que quieres saber si anoche le hice el amor a mi esposa? – esa respuesta acalló a Tyson – bueno, terminen rápido en desayunar, tenemos solo dos días para entrenar. Dentro de quince minutos vamos a correr un poco por los alrededores del hotel.

-Pero Kai!!! Qué acaso no ves que hace dos noches nevó y que está heladísimo a esta hora. No podemos ir a correr con tanto frío.

-Este frío es perfectamente soportable y ni siquiera lo sentirán después de un momento, así que no quiero más quejas. Apúrense.

* * *

-Uuhh, creo que Kai no está de buen humor hoy día – dijo Karla.

-Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Annie.

-Acabo de escuchar que va a hacer que los Bladebreakers salgan a correr fuera del hotel, con todo el frío que esta haciendo.

-Y eso qué tiene?

-Afuera esta helando!!! Cómo va a hacer que salgan a correr con ese frío.

-No es tan terrible como ustedes dicen. No se van a morir ni nada. Es más, yo creo que nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-Qué??

-Annie, estás loca.

-No lo estoy. Mejorará mucho su resistencia. Además, creo que el estadio para el torneo va a estar muy helado, y si ustedes ya estarán un poco acostumbradas.

Pero la verdadera razón de por qué Annie quería salir a correr al frío, e intuyó que era la misma por la que Kai también lo había hecho, era que de esa forma podía pensar mejor las cosas. El frío la ayudaba a pensar.

Se encontraron con los Bladebreakers, que se estaban quejando con Kai y tratando de convencerlo de que se arrepintiera.

-Ka…Kai… - tiritaba Tyson – de verdad… hace... mucho… frío.

-Ty… Tyson está… en … lo cierto – dijo Ray – está… muy… helado.

-Ustedes también vinieron? – les preguntó Kenny a las Guardianas cuando las vio llegar.

-Si, Annie también nos obligó.

-Cómo es que ustedes pueden soportar este frío? – les preguntó Max a Kai y Annie.

-En la abadía nos hacían correr en la nieve por 45 minutos todas las mañanas. Era parte de nuestro entrenamiento – contestó Kai.

-Cómo era su entrenamiento en la abadía? – preguntó Ray – nunca hablan de eso.

-No es algo que quisiéramos recordar. Esos recuerdos siempre vienen acompañados de los castigos – les dijo Annie, y automáticamente todos recordaron la imagen de sus espaldas cubiertas por todo tipo de cicatrices. No volvieron a preguntar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, los dos equipos volvían agotados al hotel.

-Eso… fue… horrible – fue lo único que pudo decir Tyson, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

-No se qué es peor: si el cansancio o el frío que no ha podido quitarse – dijo Tyna.

-Vamos, no sean exagerados, no fue tan terrible – les dijo Annie, que no se veía ni un poco cansada.

-Eso es porque tú si has entrenado antes de esta forma – le dijo Karla – nosotros… no.

-Tyson, ya deja de quejarte y anda a tomar una ducha que tenemos que ir a mejorar tu ataque bajo hielo – le dijo Kai.

-Noooo, Kai, no me puedes dejar descansar un momento más?

-En serio Kai, creo que esta vez ha sido mucho para él – le dijo Max.

-Tyson, apúrate – le volvió a decir Kai, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su amigo.

-Creo que nunca más debes comentarle sobre lo que hace en la noche con Annie – le dijo Kenny a Tyson mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Tú no esperaras que nosotras nos apuremos tanto, cierto Annie? – le preguntó Caroline.

-No se preocupen, no soy tan estricta aún.

Estuvieron toda la tarde entrenando y mejorando sus técnicas. Gracias a los muchos videos que Kenny había hecho en los días anteriores habían podido también ver cuales eran los ataques más usados por los demás equipos, y así pudieron anticipar lo que podrían hacer. Y, sin darse cuenta, los Bladebreakers y las Guardianas empezaron a compartir la información que recopilaban, sin importarles que eran de equipos rivales.

Entre ellos sucedían chistes y bromas y se contaban unas cuantas anécdotas, y se esa forma la tarde se pasó bastante rápido. Aunque eso no quitó que Kai retara a Tyson por su flojera ni le ordenara entrenar un poco más que a los demás. Pero, a pesar de eso, se entrenó mucho esa tarde, ya que era su última oportunidad de mejorar y arreglar los últimos detalles en su forma de jugar, ya que al otro día era la cena de inicio al torneo, y los equipos no tendrían mucho tiempo para ocuparlo entrenando.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya se había oscurecido y faltaba poco para que se sirviera la cena en el comedor del hotel.

-Oigan, sabían que uno debía asistir a la cena de mañana en pareja? – dijo Max, cuando ya estaban saliendo del sector habilitado para que pudieran entrenar.

-En serio!!! – dijo Tyson – y por qué nadie me lo había dicho hasta ahora.

-Eso es porque estabas muy ocupado comiendo cuando hicieron ese anuncio – dijo Ray.

-Y con quién irán? – preguntó Max.

-Ehh… no se… - dijeron todos, incómodos.

-Hillary – le dijo Annie a la chica muy bajo para que nadie los escuchara – deberías invitar a Tyson. Dudo que él se atreva a invitarte.

-Pero, qué pasa si no quiere ir conmigo?

-Créeme, puede que vacile un rato, pero terminara aceptando. Pregúntale más rato.

-Kaaaiiiiii – se escuchó una voz muy aguda, que vieron que pertenecía a Irina, una chica que hace poco que había empezado a participar en torneos y que se había dedicado a hacerle ojitos y mostrarse coqueta con Kai desde el primer día que estuvieron en el hotel – yo se que quieres que yo sea tu pareja para el baile mañana. Lo pasaríamos super bien.

-La verdad Irina – se le adelantó Annie – Kai ya me pidió que fuera su pareja para mañana. Lo hizo mientras celebrábamos nuestra victoria anoche. – Kai no pudo evitar reir un poco con eso, y pasó su brazo para ponerlo en la cintura de la chica.

-Oh, bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Te veo después de la fiesta Kai – y se fue con una mirada coqueta.

-'Esa perra estúpida, cómo se atreve a invitarte para mañana sabiendo que tú estás casado conmigo' – le dijo Annie a Kai en ruso.

-Oye Kai, de verdad le preguntaste si quería ir contigo a la cena… anoche? – le preguntó Tyson.

Kai sólo lo miró con una mirada asesina que calló a Tyson y a cualquiera que quisiera preguntar algo.

-Oye Annie, tú crees que Ray me vaya a invitar para mañana – le preguntó Caroline a Annie muy bajito.

-Yo quiero que Max me invite a mí – le dijo Tyna.

-Ojala que Kenny no quiera ir con su computadora, así me podría invitar a mí – dijo Karla.

Pero Annie no le estaba poniendo atención a nadie. Tenía la mirada fija en una figura en el lobby del hotel. Llevaba un abrigo negro y su rostro le parecía muy familiar. Kai se dio cuenta de que estaba concentrada mirando algo, así que se acercó a su lado.

-'Qué sucede' – le preguntó en ruso.

-'Ella… creo que la he visto antes, pero no logro recordar. Tal vez, si pudiera verle de más cerca…"

Pero no pudo terminar, porque en ese momento los ojos de las dos chicas se encontraron, y ambas pudieron al fin reconocerse.

-Alisa – susurró Annie.

* * *

**Perdón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por demorarme tanto en actualizar. La verdad es que siempre tenía como ideas vagas sobre la historia, pero nunca me decidía a escribirlas, y además tenía muchas cosas en la mente y tenía que aprobar todos los ramos en la universidad, y eso me tomo mucho tiempo. Y hace poco, me dio por tratar de ordenar mis ideas y me puse a esciribir una noche y no me costo nada escribir y lo disfrute mucho, y asi fue naciendo este capitulo que lo termine recien y altiro lo quise subir.**

**No les voy a decir que me voy a demorar poco en actulizar ni nada de eso porque no se. Puede que vuelva a escribir un capitulo pronto o puede que me vuelva a demorar en escribir, pero voy a tratar de no demorarme mucho como la ultima vez, que creo que fueron demasiados meses, y si yo fuera lectora de esta historia me sentiria bastante enojada con la autora por no actulizar.**

**Muchas gracias por la gente que dejo reviews y que les haya gustado la historia. Cualquier idea que tengan o cosas asi pueden decirmelas y voy a tratar de integrarlas a la historia. Dejen reviews :D**


End file.
